Just My Luck
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Kenny is having a birthday bash and invites Ash and Dawn to come along to help prepare, however when Dawn gets herself into a bad situation, Ash is there to help and there is instantly love in the air. T for language, very mild. Pearlshipping AADL ENJOY
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**

* * *

**

Two – Shot.

**It's Kenny's 17th birthday and he is celebrating it with a big barbeque. He has invited some old and new friends. However he also needs help, so who comes along to help? Well of course, Ash and Dawn. Ash and Dawn haven't met before and when Dawn gets herself in a pickle, Ash is always there to help, and instantly, there is love in the air. Pearlshipping, AADL.**

**Ash – 17**

**Dawn – 16**

**Leona - 16**

**Gary – 17**

**Kenny – 17**

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

"What's this?" I looked at the invite, clearly written by Kenny, with the lovely curled 'e' and perfect shaped 'q'. He was having a barbeque. His seventeenth birthday was coming up. He was finally growing up, and becoming more mature, it was about time, and also, he has finally seen that he and I would never be, he started going out with Leona. Of course, I saw this coming; they had known each other more than they have known me. So, of course this happened. However, I felt lonelier now...now that they were going out, I barely spent time with them, so I never had any friends around. My life had just become dust. WAIT, drifting off the subject. The last time Kenny had a party, it ended up with him going to jail and spending the night there. Believe it or not, he was a real party animal. It was really embarrassing! I checked through the letter, making sure I had every detail in my head. From the time to the address. At first I didn't know if I should go, there was no point, I didn't really know many people... and Kenny would be all lovey – dovey with Leona. However, I guessed that if I didn't come, Kenny would never let me live it down. I sighed and sat the paper down on the table. Suddenly, I heard a key turn from the key hole, probably mum... in fact it was my mum, Joanna, she came through the door with a bunch of groceries... it looked like she was about to drop them, I quickly ran to her. I picked a few bags from her and brought them to the kitchen. We sat them down. Instantly my mum saw the invite.

"Wow, sounds like a lot of fun, are you gonna go?" she always got to the point in such a short amount of time.

"Maybe.." she frowned, disappointed, I hadn't gone out in ages, it would have been nice to go, but, there was no point.

"I think you should, you know, to take your mind off things." She had a point. I started taking things out the bags and stacking them up, milk, cookies, grapes, bread, cheese, ham, bacon etc. All taken out and put in the fridge, this was our process.

"It will be a lot of fun sweetie." She said, trying to convince me (which I admit, was working)

"I'm sure Kenny would be grateful and you'll love it!" she kept going on.

"Okay mum, I'll go." I giggled at her attempts, she smiled with victory.

"Okay, so what are you going to wear?" she said from out the blue, I thought struck me. What _was_ I going to wear. I obviously couldn't go in my normal clothes. Well, looked like it was shopping time, which I kinda enjoyed, but not as much as others.... looks like I was heading off.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"A party?" Gary said, I looked at him confused in why he said it with that tone.

"So, you mean hot girls?" he chuckled, I hit him with my note pad, Pikachu shook his head.

"Will you shut it?" I said, pleading him to 'shut it'

"Can I come?" I sighed at his reply, that's all he ever thought about, girls, girls and more girls!

"Okay, but only if you try not to show everyone up, ESPECIALLY Kenny." I said concerned, I knew Gary, he would barge in and have a go at anyone.

"Yes!" he shouted with victory. I shook my head, he was so childish; did he ever grow up?

"What are you guys on about?" I turned, to see my mum at the doorway, with Prof. Oak waiting beside her, he was probably trying to get Gary's butt out the house.

"We were talking about a barbeque in Sinnoh! Kenny's one, can we go?"Gary rudely quoted. Prof. Oak frowned, but my mum smiled with delight.

"Sure you guys can go.." she said

"I dunno.." I said, I wasn't very close to Kenny, we didn't talk that much... but it would be nice to see what he was up too, and plus, I have never been Sinnoh. Ever since he moved out, it wasn't exactly the same. Like, he's party animal ways, they were really missed in Kanto, especially when he had that pool party and... you know what? I won't go there.

"Come on Ash, it will be great!" Gary yelled,

"Yeah... I know it will, okay I'll go." I agreed with him, maybe this would be good for me.

"Great!" my mum shouted, "this means one thing.."

I widened my eyes, I knew what was coming. When she said that word, fear ran down my body. If the word was a bomb, I'd be dead by now. The word? Well, only the worst word any boy could think of.... shopping."

* * *

_Dawn's POV (Coming back from shopping)_

"Hiya, I'm back!" I yelled in the corridor of the house. No reply, I shouted a few more times, getting louder each time. Nothing, I wonder where my mum went... I hung my coat on the rack and settled the shopping bags on the kitchen table. I looked around, the house looked peaceful and quite, I set work top my eyes to the kitchen , there was a piece of paper. I went up to it and unfolded it, there was a note, in my mum's handwriting. It said

_Sorry sweet heart, Dorothy asked me to go shopping with her, be back in about an hour or so, dinner is in the fridge, _

_Love from you mum, Joanna._

Great... so while she's off having a good time, I'm stuck at home, bored to death. This sucked. Ah well, I'll manage, I have been like this for the past 5 months, beside, she needed a bit of fun.

"So what to do now?" I said to no one in particular. I looked at the bag of clothes, I should go try some one now, but I couldn't be bothered to go upstairs and get dressed, plus, someone would always be there to tell me which one suited me. I sighed... just then... the mobile rang. I reached for it and presses the green button, I swiftly held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Dawn!" it was Kenny, sounding as anxious as ever

"Oh, hi Kenny."

"Yeah, hi, I wanted to ask, what ya doing tomorrow?"

"Going to your barbeque..." I said with an expression on my face which screamed 'I don't even wanna go!'

"Yeah, I know that, but before that?"

One eyebrow rose, "Nothing, why?"

"I was hoping that you'd be able to come and help me out with the decorations, you can say no if you want to."

I truthfully, wanted to say no, but I would feel guilty if I said that and plus, I had nothing else to do in the morning, "Sure I'll come and help."

I suddenly was stunned when I heard Kenny shout, "YES!" with victory in it, I was slightly confused but ignored the fact.

"So what time?"

"Hmm, about 11am?" he insisted.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there!"

"Ok, bye Dawn!"

He hung up

* * *

_Ash's POV_

I dragged in the shopping and dropped the bags of clothes.

"Jeez mum, how much did we buy?" I questioned. She reached into the bags, pulling out a tux with a red rose in the pocket.

"How is this?"

I looked at her, surprised, "Well, I admit it looks great... if your going to get married!"

"Oh honey, we spent a lot on this!" she shouted

"Yeah, but I'm going to a BARBEQUE, not a WEDDING!" she rose an eyebrow.

"Alright, just trying to help.." I felt guilty now,

"Sorry mum, wait, trying to help with what?"

She rose both her eye brows, "Well, I was thinking, well that, you might find someone new when you go to the party and I want you to make a good impression to them!"

I looked at her stunned, "Mum, I'll be fine!"

"Yeah, I know, it's just, well, I feel like, when you go to this party, I feel like, your gonna meet that special 'someone'"

Gosh, I knew where this was going, I took the suit from her, and hung it up on the knob, "Mum, I don't see any girl in my life, except you."

She giggled a bit, I didn't see the funny side of it, "That's what I thought, then I met your dad... trust me, you'll never know, you find love in the most unlikeliest places."

I had to agree with her there, you could find love in the most dramatic places, but I doubt I would, beside if I did, I wouldn't take much interest in the relationship...

"Yeah, but I'm sure in this century, girls would go for a hoodie and baggy jeans." I joked

She chuckled as well,

"Just think about it.." she walked into the kitchen

I did as told and thought about it... yep, I knew the answer, a big, fat no.

I flipped onto the coach and relaxed a bit, it was peaceful and quiet. I was getting into the swing, but suddenly, my phone rudely interrupted. I reached out and grabbed it, I looked at the caller ID, what did he want?

"Hey Kenny, what's up mate?"

"Hey Ash, are you coming to the party?" he asked eagerly

"Yeah, hey I needed to ask you, is it ok if I take Gary along with me?"

"Sure, no prob, anyways I was wondering, do you mind coming over a few hours earlier?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I need some help with the decorating... can you help me?

I thought about it, "Um, sure, what time?"

"Well, meet at about 11am, but you live in Kanto, so you need to leave at 10am."

"Sure, no prob!" I reassured myself

"Good, see ya then!" he hung up. Time to pack my bags... I'm going to Sinnoh....

* * *

**Okay, how was this, too much or too little?? Hope you enjoyed it, no flames and please review. Wish you all a good day. The next bit will be up soon. It's just a short story with two chapters. This was originally going to be a one-shot... but I thought it was a bit long. So I cut it into two. **


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Off

****

Hi again, okay, this was originally gonna be a two-shot, now, I have no idea what it is gonna be, so I'm just gonna go for it. Ahh, so many ideas come to my head for this story :S it's so annoying. This still is gonna be a short story, just a few chapters probably 4. I have finished my exams now, so more time for stories, but I'll have less time for video making. Cause of school work and all. Plus I am still gonna be super busy during these weeks (nearing the end of year 8, and I'm a form captain, so that's why) and I also have this thing called 'Common Purpose' and I'm one of the people who need to help out, it's something to do with politics. Hmm, anything else... oh yeah HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! So enough about me, chapter 2...

* * *

**Next morning....**_Dawn's POV_

Wow, managed to get up early, seven o'clock. Not bad. Four hours till I have to get going. I wonder who else will be there. I hope Lucas comes, I haven't seen him since ... well, forever. Kenny will probably invite some people from Kanto, since he did use to live there. I wonder what they would be like... hope they aren't like Kenny, one Kenny was bad enough. I jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom, I have my normal clothes on, I'll probably come back at about 1pm to quickly get dressed into my party clothes and go back to Kenny's. If you're wondering, I'm just gonna wear those nice designer jeans I bought the other day, with black boots (the ones which would go up to your knee) and a symmetrical ruffle top (hot red). Maybe some gold hoop earrings and that gold bracelet that my mum gave me last year. Well, I was sorted. Anyway, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put on my normal clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. It was about eight o'clock and I had loads of time.

"Come on out!" I yelled, all the Pokémon came out of their balls and started chanting their names.

"You guys hungry?" I questioned

They all shouted their name this time, rising their hands up with their eyes screaming 'YES'

I giggled and went to the cabinet, all their favourite food was in there, from poffins to pancakes. I took out the bags of pancakes and laid them on the table. I looked at the creatures licking their lips with delight. Once I finished making the pancakes I sat them down on a plate and put them in the middle of the table. Piplup jumped onto the table, being his bossy self. I looked at Buizel, he was leaning against the door frame, crossed armed, closed eye, looking like a person with no worries in the world. Well, in Pokémon form... I giggled. I heard the clock... watching time go by.._tick tock tick tock. DING. _Eight o'clock, better get my breakfast done.

I took out the cereal from the cabinet, _dang_, no more cornflakes. Eggs? I opened the fridge feeling the freezing air whisk out, I touched the egg box, feeling the cold surface, I grabbed and gripped pulling it out, and placing it on the table. I opened it, one egg.. this will have to do. Opened the fridge again, took cheese and milk out. Next I got the bowl and cracked the egg and poured it into the bowl. I threw the shell away; I shredded some cheese and pour it in, adding milk as well, into the bowl. I whisked it, and left it for a while. I went to the cooker and switch it on. I put a pan on it and poured the liquid of egg into it. I attempted to make a pancake, however it didn't work out. I heard the snickers of the Pokémon behind me. I turned and stuck my tongue out at them. They turned back to their plates. I shook my head, I turned back to the spoilt 'omelette'. I decided to make it into scrambled egg. I started mixing it up.

Once done, I put it on a plate and sat it on the table. _Ding, _I looked to the clock, nine o'clock. Time went by quick. Two hours left. I ate quick and washed the plates. I had to get the Pokémon eating quick, since I didn't want to be late. They weren't very happy about it, but, I manage to get them going. I quickly ran upstairs to get my stuff. _Ring ring... _the phone rang, I grabbed it quick and swooped it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"HI! IT'S ME LEONA!" she shouted, she was so load I fell onto the bed. She gave me such a shock. My heart was pounding like mad.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE LEONA! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I shouted furiously.

"Well, sorry... just wanted to say hi." I rose one eyebrow, she wanted something

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.." I could tell she was lying

It sounded like she was about to cry. I felt a little guilty.

"Sorry I shouted at you." I said

"No it's fine!."

She was sniffing, something had happened, "What's wrong."

"Nothing, do you mind coming over to my house Dawn?" I smiled, I hadn't talked to Leona for a long time, and I felt special that she still would like to talk to me.

"Sure, anything else."

"Um, Kenny was wondering if you could make some sandwiches."

"Oh, sure, tell him I'll bring some over."

"Can you come over to mine and we can make them together." she sounded like she needed a friend, plus, I felt like I needed someone too.

"Sure."

"K, bye." She hung up. I wonder what had happened, I returned the Pokemon into their balls and got my coat. I headed off.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

I got up early, at eight o'clock in the morning. I had gotten changed by eight – thirty. Gary had arrived at nine. I had packed all my stuff for the journey. Pikachu was sleeping on the mat. Gary was sitting on the chair near the table, he had lifted his legs and rested them on the table. He was eating some toast and jam, I snickered, it was rare to see him in the house.

"Hey you know I eat there." I scratched my head and yawned, then I smiled.

"Hey Ashy Boy." He grinned

My smile turned to a frown, "What was that?" I looked enviously at him.

"Nothing, you packed?" he said

"Yes, you?" he pointed to his luggage case.

"Ya think?"

"Just asking."

He pushed his chair out and took the plate to the sink. My mum walked in.

"Hi kids." She greeted.

"Hiya Mum." I waved

"Good morning Mrs Ketchum." Gary said.

"So you all set."

"Yes!" Gary and I shouted. We had been getting this since yesterday. Prof Oak always said to Gary 'Are you ready?', and my mum said the same to me. We always got frustrated. We were seventeen now! We could handle things our selves.

"Just asking!" she shouted back, trying to calm us down.

"Okay, I think the boat is leaving at ten." Gary looked at his watch.

"What time is it now?" I picked up a glass of milk that was just sitting there on the table, and sipped it a few times while Gary was trying to find out the time.

"It's, "he looked at the watch again, "FIVE MINUTES TO TEN!"

I spit out the milk that was being sipped at the time and coughed like I was being strangled.

After calming myself down I shouted,"SHIT!"

"NO SWEARING IN THE HOUSE!" my mum yelled, I looked at her. She hated it when I swore.

"SORRY! GARY WE NEED TO GET GOING!" I looked at him, he was eating a bit of toast, not looking bothered, I shook my head in frustration. I grabbed his arm, "NOW!" I dragged him off with the luggage in the other hand.

"I STILL NEED TO FINISH MY TOAST!" Gary shouted.

"SOD THE TOAST!" I grabbed the luggage and pushed the door open with a bang.

"BYE!" we both shouted.

"Bye, DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR!" I hated when she said that.

"MUM!" I shouted with fury. I could hear Gary's snickers . I turned to him, frowning.

"Don't look at me I'm not the one who told you to change your underwear!"

We headed off to the port. Pikachu was running behind.

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

I knocked on the door, no answer. _Knock knock_, no answer. I peeked through the window. No one was there. I looked up and sighed, before catching a glance at the window. It was open, it was Leona's bedroom window. I shouted her name.

"LEONA!" no answer, I was about to walk off, when I heard the door creak open. I turned, saw Leona, smiling.

"Sorry, getting the food ready."

"No Need To Worry. So, what sandwiches shall we make?"

"Let's make a different variety."

"Okay." I stepped into the house. I walked down the hallway, the house was still the same as I remembered. Small, messy, small... I just said that didn't I? Well, it's hard to find adjectives for a house I haven't been in for years. Leona's parents were working outside the house now and were barely at home. It's sad really, but we all have to get used to it. Soon we would have to do the same thing as them. I headed to the l cabinet; I practically knew where everything was.

"So how are you?"

"Good." I replied

"What are you up too?" she asked

"Nothing, studying, taking care of the Pokemon, the usual."

"Cool." she headed to the fridge and took out some ingredients

I put an apron on that my mum had bought for me when I was thirteen, I didn't want to look messy when I went to help.

"You got your old apron!" Leona spotted

I giggled, "Yeah."

"Awesome." A smile came across her face. It was nice to see her again. It wasn't the same without her. We both started cutting cucumbers and shredding the cheese.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"Stop!" I shouted. The man turned, he was the ticket guy, Gary was struggling behind me with his luggage.

"Jeez." I panted, I looked down to the ground, breathing in and out.

"Hey kid, you made it just in time." I looked up, the man was smiling,

"Thank the Lord!" I shouted to the sky, I looked around; everyone at the port was looking at me, was I really that loud? I turned to see Gary, in the same position I was in a few seconds ago.

"Did we make it?" Gary questioned.

"Yup kid, you did, just need your tickets."

"K, Gary where are the tickets?" Gary looked wide eyed at me

"I don't have the tickets, you do." I widened my eyes,

"No, you have them."

"NO YOU!"

"NO NO YOU!"

I looked at the ticket guy, he was chuckling, but I was more interested in Gary loosing the tickets.

"YOU LOST THEM DIDN'T YOU!" I shouted at him

"NO!"

"You did have them I saw you in the morning with them."

"Yeah so, I put them on the..." he realised what he had done

"GARY!"

"I'M SORRY, I WAS MORE INTERESTED IN THE SWEET GOODNESS OF THE JAM!" I flicked my finger against his head.

"You idiot!" I shouted

"Pika Pika!" I heard little noises from behind me, I looked around.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu was there, sitting on the floor, with two pieces of paper in his mouth, I took them out, they were the tickets, I looked at Gary, who was standing clueless. I swung them around in my hand,

"At least Pikachu's got a bigger brain then you do." Gary stuck his tongue out at me. I chuckled and gave them to the ticket man.

"Okay, you are free to go on boys."

"YES!" we both shouted and picked up our luggage. Pikachu scurried along behind us. We went up the

"Thanks Pikachu!" I shouted while running, I stopped, and let Pikachu climb up onto my shoulder.

"Pika!" he squealed in my ear

"Next up SINNOH!" Gary shouted. The boat set sail to Sinnoh.

Just then, Gary said something that typical Gary would always say.

"You think there will be any cute girls?" he asked, I frowned, Gary treated girls like products more than humans. It disappointed me.

"I'm not very interested in girls." I replied

"You'll never know, you might find the right girl at this party." I looked to the horizon.

"I don't see any girl coming soon that will catch my eye."

"You'll be surprised Ash..." He silently said

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

"We are getting somewhere." Leona said. I looked at the complete pile of sandwiches, all in a row, neatly cut and shaped, with some, we had some star shaped cutters and circle ones too, so we made different shapes.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I replied

"Dawn?" I turned to Leona. She was smiling, but I looked at her eyes, they were big, and watery. Was she gonna cry?

"Yes?"

"It's really nice seeing you again."

I smiled myself, "Nice seeing you too, we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

One of my eyebrows rose, I was puzzled, "For what?"

"I guess when I'm with Kenny I forget about you a lot, and I never say hi or come over..."

"It's not your fault." I said,

"Yes it is!" she started crying, tears falling, I didn't know what to do, I imagined what my mum would do if I was in Leona's state.

"Um, Leona... come here." I gave her a small hug.

"Dawn.." she managed to say through her struggle.

"Yeah?" I managed to say 'yeah' a lot lately

"I was getting jealous, that's why I ignored you." My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?"

"You see, Kenny still always talks about you and how cool and beautiful and he keeps comparing we to you, I couldn't bare it. It is so hard..." I frowned, not because of Leona, but because of _Kenny, _how could he? He knows he has a girlfriend now, he said that it was fine if we were friends,seriously, is he really that thick?

"I don't blame you." I said in a forgiving way. Leona wiped her tears and looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" she said

"Well, it must be annoying. I mean like, it must be frustrating that your boyfriend talks about other girls all the time."

She started crying again, what did I do? What did I say, I was panicking here, I needed help, I was never good with comforting people, I was better at comforting my Pokemon. She looked at me, realising what I must have been thinking.

"That's not the reason why I'm crying." My eyebrow rose,

"Then what?"

She sniffed, trying to figure out how to say it. I braced myself.... what was she going to say?

* * *

**MUHAHAHA, I'm evil. :D I kinda have two ideas for what she will say, but I'm not sure which one I should do. I'm sure that a few of you can guess what she will say. If you don't, you have the agony of waiting, until then, please review ! RisingDawn201 signing off. **


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Greetings

**Okay, chapter 3, um this chapter this is when Kenny greets Ash and Gary and secrets are revealed. Okay, as said in the last chapter I had two ideas to what Leona would say, I still couldn't decide, so, I merged both of them together. Hehe XD. Okay, hope you enjoy it! **

**Notes: Ash's POV and Dawn's POV**

* * *

__

Dawn's POV

"I'm...pregnant." My eyes widened, jaw dropped down, hand over my mouth. I wasn't expecting _that._

"What.." I said in disbelief, "_Great, Just my luck_..." I thought, I don't mean it like that, but it's very rare for me to have a friend pregnant at the age of sixteen. Sarcastically.

"You want me to say it twice, it was hard enough the first time!" she ran out the room, I watched her run, I never noticed how round she had been, I felt guilty, I shouldn't have sounded like that. I decided to talk to her. I went into the living room, a few boxes were blocking my way in, I grabbed the one saying CD'S and put it to the side. When the path was clear, I walked through and found Leona on the couch looking down to the ground in shame. I felt like I ought to make her feel better. I walked up to the couch and sat myself down.

"Um, Leona... I'm sorry."

She wiped her tears away, and looked up at me, "For what?"

"For my reaction and for Kenny... how'd it happen?" Hey I was curious. Sue me!

She took a deep breath, "Well, we were out clubbing and we got..."

"Drunk?" I said, I sighed, I never knew Leona was a clubber; she didn't look like one truthfully. Well, you always find a something new about you.

"Yes, and then we, well we like went to a hotel. Booked a room, and like.." her head dropped again.

"You 'did it' there.." I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I always knew Leona always wanted a child of her own, but to have it like this? I'm sure this wasn't the way she wanted it.

"And then..." Leona said out of the blue, I was shocked that she hadn't finished, wasn't that the end? Tears started falling down her face again...

"And then Kenny..." Kenny? Now I was deeply interested, Kenny always said or did something insanely stupid. She didn't say anything else, she didn't want to go further. I respected her for that, but I deeply wanted to know how Kenny was involved in the next bit.

"Shall I get the sandwiches to Kenny's house?" I said, changing the subject, although, it didn't seem to help, surprisingly (sarcasm). She glared at me, with those green eyes, something told me, she didn't want me to go, but I needed to get those sandwiches to Kenny, and maybe I could ask him what he had done. I looked at the old fashioned clock in the corner. It was ten to eleven.

"Yeah, but can you come back?"

"I don't think I will be able too, I still need to help Kenny." I explained, she sighed.

"Okay then, I might come later okay?" she said, I nodded and got up from the couch.

"Leona, I promise you, we will sort this out, and so will Kenny." She gave me the same reaction "Leona, I think that baby will have a great mom, so don't take that away." She looked at me, she gave a hint of a smile, I smiled back, and then I sighed. I turned around. Suddenly, my foot got caught, I tripped over a box and fell flat on my face, I heard giggles from behind, Leona's giggle. I looked up at her; she was holding her hand over her mouth to stop the giggling. I laughed along with her. I pushed myself off and brushed my skirt. I waved goodbye to her and she waved back. I ran into the kitchen and took the plate of sandwiches, all neatly placed. I went to the door, and turned the knob.

"BYE!" I heard Leona's voice from the kitchen.

"See ya!" I shut the door.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"FINALLY, LAND!" Gary shouted. While running off the boat

, he was getting a little sea sick, no, little wasn't the word... Gary got down on his knees and started kissing the ground.

"I promise I'll never leave the land again." He said to the ground, everyone was looking at him, all their faces saying that he was insane. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, wait till I have to tell him that the transport we needed to get home _was_ the boat. I remembered when I was the one doing that, it turned out that I was more mature then him now. I heard giggles from behind, I turned. A bunch of girls huddled together were giggling.

I heard one of them whisper, "Look how cute he is."

I blushed, I just got into Sinnoh and girls are already talking about me, jeez. I looked at Gary, he was snickering. I shook my head. Pikachu ran up onto my shoulders

"I'm telling you dude, you're gonna find the girl of your dreams in Sinnoh." He said with pride.

"And I'm telling you, that there is no girl in the world that I will fall for."

"DREAM ON!" He shouted, I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't see the point of having a girlfriend, having to run around for her, having to help her all the time, having to buy her presents and go on dates. It was so time consuming, and pointless.

"Wow, you guys haven't changed a bit." I turned, a boy with red hair and a stripped green and white shirt was standing there, cross armed, looking deeply pleased with himself.

"Sorry, but, who are you?"

"How can you NOT remember me, Ashy boy." It suddenly hit me, like a thunderbolt.

"Kenny?" I said, and smiled

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" he said, he put his fist up for a knuckle punch, I responded. I looked at Pikachu, he was deeply confused, can ya blame him, he's never seen Kenny before.

"Hey is that your Pikachu?" I nodded, "Wow, Ashy Boy has a Pikachu, who knew?" he teased, I looked displeased at him, the one thing that was worse then Gary using the name 'Ashy Boy' was when Kenny used the name. Ha, nothing ever changed.

"Wow, Kenny, good to see ya." Gary said from out of the blue.

"Nice to see you too Garenzo ." you guys must be thinking, 'Garenzo?' well, that was Gary's nickname in school, Kenny made it up.

"Wow! You still remember the names." Kenny nodded at my quote, I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Gary said

"I'm here to greet you guys, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't come to pick you up. Come on the cab is out there." He pointed to the exit, there was a black cab, a man was waving at us, must have been the driver.

"Awesome, thanks Gary."

"No problem," he looked down at his watch, his eyes widened, "SHOOT, I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"What up?" I asked curiously.

"Two friends of mine are coming over, they should both be at my house by now!"

"Well, we better hurry!" Gary yelled

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kenny shouted. We all ran out to the entrance and into the cab.

"Driver, to my house!" Kenny said

"Yes sir." He pushed the pedal instantly, we were off.

"Oh Ash?" I turned to Kenny.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind getting some groceries while I meet my friend, Gary can go with you too, if he wants."

"I don't mind." I said

"Ah, I'll skip the offer, besides, I wanna see these friends of yours that you are so eager tosee." Gary insisted, I smiled

"Sure, no prob. Where's your house though?"

"Here." Kenny said and gave me a piece of paper, with an address on it, "I'm a regular customer at the store, so the man at the counter will tell you the directions to my house. If he's in a bad mood, don't ask, but the town's people are very friendly, so just ask one of them, I'm well known around these parts."

"Okay sure."

"Hey Kenny? You think that we will find any girls that we will be interested in here?" there Gary goes again, I could see where he was going with this

"It's possible."

"Ash doubts that he will find a girl here." I looked at Kenny, his eyes stared at me blankly

"You'll never know, anything can happen in Sinnoh, when you travel far away, you usually find someone that you'll treasure forever, it happened to me" he smiled at me and patted his hand on my back

"Whatever." I said, the Cab stopped, I got out the car.

"See Ya Guys!" I yelled through the open window.

"See ya later." They both shouted, the car engine came on again, I stepped back and watched the car zoom away. I went off

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

"Where is he?" I was sitting at the front porch step for over 10 minutes now. I was extremely annoyed, he knows I hate waiting. It's not like him to take this long to answer the door, usually, as soon as I said I was at the door, he would dart and struggle to get the right key into the lock. That means he must have been out. There was one thing spinning in my head all that time, it was the fact that my best friend, was pregnant. I sighed to myself, I felt bad for Leona, I doubted she wanted her relationship with Kenny to go that far. Although, she was drunk, wasn't she? Ah well, in this time and age, many teenagers do this kind of stuff, don't they? Actually, don't answer that. However, it seemed that Leona had something else on her chest as well as being pregnant, I wonder what else happened? A breeze drifted by, my hair blew in the wind. It was a great day to have a barbeque; Kenny always had luck with the weather. I looked to the plate of sandwiches, I was getting seriously hungry, I only had an omelette, and not a very big one at that. Maybe one sandwich? NO, I need to restrain myself. Suddenly, I shadow was looking over me; I looked up, Leona was looking down at me.

"Hiya Dawn." she said. I shot up.

"Leona, I thought you said you were coming over later?"

"I am here 'later', shouldn't you be inside?" he asked

"Yeah I should, but Kenny isn't in." She tilted her head to the side and giggled

"It's so like him to do that." She looked happier, although, her eyes.. they looked like they had something important to say to me.

"I'm guessing you wanna say something else to me?" I said seriously, she stopped giggling and looked at me suspiciously, "Why are you really here?"

"What do you mean?" she said innocently.

"Leona, I'm sure you wanted to say something else too..." I said.

She looked down to the ground, "Yeah, I do. You know when I was talking about Kenny?"

My eyes widened, "Yes."

"Well, I needed to tell you... that..." she didn't want to go on, although, Im sure that she HAD to go on.

"Come on Leona, you have to tell me what's up, there is something you wanna get off your chest, I noticed that ages ago, but I need to know now." I put my hand on her shoulder, "Trust me."

Tears started pouring down her face again, "Well, after, I told Kenny that I was pregnant."

Ah, so he did know, she was struggling to say the rest, all I could hear was mumbling, I didn't have a clue of what she was saying.

"Leona, you need to tell me what he did next."

"He.. he... dumped me." My eyes widened, my throat felt dry, my heart sunk, my emotions were gone for those few moments, the first emotion that came after that was... anger.

"HOW COULD HE!" I yelled out aloud, Leona slapped her hand over my mouth to stop me from complaining.

"Please Dawn, calm down!" she released her hand.

"How could he do that to you! Just because you're pregnant! That baby is a part of his life now, whether he likes it or not." I paced up and down the porch steps, "Wait till I get a hold of him!"

"Dawn please, don't say anything!" she said, I looked at her, her eyes were speaking to me, her eyes were begging, pleading me to keep my mouth shut. Those innocent eyes wanted to make me cry.

"Okay, but, I need to talk to him. It's not right Leona, if that baby comes into this world, he or she is going to need a father, I never had one, and I know this baby isn't mine, but I still want the best for it." I smiled, she understood perfectly. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you Dawn, you're the best friend any girl could have." Suddenly, I heard a car park up near the opposite side of the road, I let go of Leona, and looked across the road.

"Thank Sir!" It was Kenny, another guy was getting out the car with him.

"No problem young man." Kenny was handing the money to the driver.

"Drive safe." The boy with Kenny said. That guy.. he had spiked up brown hair and black eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and purple jeans. I looked to Leona,

"Who's he?" I whispered to her

"I dunno." She shrugged.

The boy suddenly caught sight of us and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back, he looked very friendly, wait, Kenny did say he was bringing over some friends from Kanto, maybe this was one of them. Kenny caught sight of us next, I tried to hide the fact that I was angry and smiled, although, I really wanted to frown at his stupidity. I'm telling you, at one point, I'm going to burst out shouting and screaming at him. No one does that to my friend... no one.. not even Kenny.

* * *

**Done, okay, I know Gary acts like a fool in some of this, but seriously, I couldn't help it XD I'm sure some of you are annoyed that Dawn STILL hasn't seen Ash yet, but trust me, she will... in an unexpected way. Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble With The Old

**YO, what up my peeps, 'angel' is here to rescue you from boredom! XD Jokes, okay, time to get serious. In this chapter, Ash and Dawn FINALLY meet, well, kinda. XD Ash has kinda gotten himself lost.**

**Note to Readers: This contains POV, with Ash and Dawn. Also for the first time we have two new POVs from two people, they are *drum roll* Gary and Kenny!**

* * *

_Kenny's POV_

Jeez, they must have been waiting for me like, over fifteen minutes. I looked at Dawn, she was smiling at me, I had to smile back. I looked at Gary, looked like he was mighty interested in Dawn too, hmm I had a little competition. No biggy. Suddenly I remembered that there was someone else with Dawn, I turned again. My eyes widened in shock, Leona was here too, oh great, she must have told Dawn what had happened that night and what I had done. No, Leona wouldn't, she would be too scared too, plus, Dawn was smiling, which meant that Leona hadn't told her, yet... otherwise, Dawn would be frowning at me. The cab drove off; it was the first time Gary had been in Sinnoh, he was definitely already loving it. I picked up Gary's bags,

"Come on Gary, I'll introduce you!"

"Awesome." He replied.

I dragged the bags to the porch; the wheels were making a skidding sound as I walked across the road. Dawn tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, while Leona looked shyly away from my view. As soon as I carried the bags up the porch, I sat them down and ran my hands through my hair.

"Well, nice to see you Dee Dee." I decided to start things off with a bang, seeing if Dawn would react or not. She took a deep breath,

"Hiya Kenny." She said, holding in her temper, I loved seeing Dawn having a tantrum; it was one of the many things I loved about her.

"Hiya Leona." I tried saying cheerfully, she just looked away and I dropped the smile.

"Hey." Gary said out of nowhere, that's his habit.

"Oh, yeah, Dawn this is Gary, Gary, Dawn." Dawn walked up to Gary and smiled. She offered her hand to him for a hand shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Gary." She said politely

"Pleasures all mine Dawn." He took her hand and shook it. Things had hit off with a bang. I was glad my friends had finally met. It was rare that your friend from the other side of the world would come over to come to a birthday bash.

"How about we go inside?" they looked up and released hands, they both nodded, smiling with delight, except Leona. I looked around, she was nowhere in sight. She couldn't stand to see me, I frowned.

"Hey, where'd the other girl go?" Gary said, saying all our thoughts out aloud

"You mean Leona? I have no clue." She said. I shrugged to myself. I pulled out my key from my pocket and pushed it into the key hole with a ka - chin_. I slowly _turned the lock and with that, the door opened. I smiled at Dawn and Gary, they smiled back, and Gary reached down to pick up one of his bags.

"Oh, let me help you with those." Dawn suggested and picked up one of the bags.

"Hey thanks."

"No problamo." Dawn said, she was the same as always, bright, beautiful and helpful. She was always in the mood to make a new friend. Once stepping inside I went upstairs with the two to show Gary his guest room and Ash's. Gary was carrying Ash's bags too, since Ash was out getting the stuff. Dawn sat the bag next to the bed. Gary's room was a medium sized room, the walls were painted pale blue and all kinds of furniture were around. There was a plasma screen TV on the wall. My family were very rich, but I never got the wealth to my head, except for this party. I wanted it to be the best, since I needed this party to get me out of the friend's zone with Dawn. I know, I promised Dawn all we would be was friends, but I couldn't help it. How could you ignore a girl like Dawn, slim, beautiful, she had a great personality. She was everything, she was perfect for any boy, if I had her, I would be the luckiest guy on earth.

"OK, Gary you settle yourself in and then come down so we can get busy."

"You got it." Gary agreed

"You need any help right now?" Dawn asked.

I smiled, "Not sure, um, oh, can you sort the music and decorations out? There is some stuff in the cupboard."

"Sure." Okay, decorations are done, music is done. Now, we just Ash to come back with the food. Where was he? _Tick, tock, tick, tock. DING, _the clock rung... twelve thirty. Come on Ash, where are you?

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"Excuse me sir?" I asked across the till. The man was fumbling around with some cans. It seemed he was ignoring me. I didn't think that this was the man that Kenny was talking about, but when I looked at the name tag... well, it had to be him.

"SIR!" I shouted, he was so shocked that he dropped his cans to the ground and turned around instantly. I then realised, that he was listening to his iPod. I sweat dropped, what kind of sales man listens to his iPod when working

"May I help you?" the man said. He seemed like he was in a good mood, well, only one way to find out.

"Um, I was wondering, do you know where Kenny lives?" I asked straight

"Yes I do." He smiled,

Silence. I was waiting for him to tell me something else. I sweat dropped again,

"Can you tell me?" I asked, again

"Yes I can." He kept grinning. I was about to explode, doesn't this guy know anything. I just wanna know Kenny's address, can't he just give me it like any other dude would?

"What is his address?"

"49 Twinleaf Street." He said, and it was about time!

"Thank you sir." I said gratefully.

"My pleasure lad."

"Also, do you know the directions to his place?" I asked

"Yes I do." Oh great, not this crap again. I don't want to go down this path again.

"You know what, I'll just ask Kenny." I said

"Okay then lad." I waved, he waved back. I then took the bags of food off the till and headed outside.

"He was a lot of help." I said sarcastically, to no one in particular. I looked around. The market was bigger then I had expected, how was I gonna get out of here?

"_Shit." _How was I gonna get to Kenny's? I didn't have Kenny's phone number and I couldn't be bothered to call Gary. Kenny did say the people were nice around here. So I'll just ask someone. I looked around and found a women sitting on the bench on the phone to someone. She looked pretty busy to talk to me. Oh, how about that guy, the one talking to that other guy? Nah, he also looked busy. Everyone looked really busy. Wait a second, I never usually was shy to ask anyone for help. That's weird. I scratched my forehead. Suddenly, there was a tapping on my shoulder, I looked behind me. An old women was standing there, smiling. I had to smile back at her.

"May I help you?" I asked

"No, the question is, how may I help you?" she asked cheekily.

"Oh." I chuckled

"You look a bit lost sonny boy, can I help you?" my eyebrow rose. It was strange, an old lady asking _you _about if _you _needed help. Usually it was the other way round.

"Um, yeah sure. I am looking for 49 Twinleaf Road, do you know where it is?" I asked

"Know it? I live there sonny boy, well, not at door 49,I live opposite." She smiled. What luck? I found a women practically living next to Kenny.

"Awesome."

"Come with me and I'll take you." She walked off, I picked up the bags and followed her. Well, at least I was getting somewhere.

* * *

_Gary's POV_

Wow, Kenny's house was bigger than I expected. I looked at the TV on the wall. I whistled. He must of gotten a promotion to get a flat screen like that! Jeez, he knows me so well. I took out my clothes and put them in the closet. The closet was made out of wood, with lovely curved edges and designs. It brightened up the room, yet the room seemed old fashioned. Well, I could always remember Kenny's parents being old school, Kenny wasn't very happy about it himself. Could you blame him?

"OUCH ." I hit myself against the edge of the table, what a stupid place to put a table.

"Are you okay?" it was the girl, what was her name again. Oh yeah, Dawn. She was leaning against the door frame, smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm good, just hit the table." I replied, Dawn was really nice, much better than I expected. Well, you learn something new everyday. She was really pretty too, slim figure, great eyes, perfectly curved lips and hips, hmm, I wonder... I wonder if Ash went for types of girls like her? She giggled.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean, what a stupid place to put a table, eh?" she winked and walked off. I scratched my head. She was definitely different. I felt as if I had a connection with her, like we knew each other for years, even though we had only known each other for like, an hour, or less, it's like that connection you have with a Pokemon. I rubbed my bruised leg. Great, now I needed an ice pack, maybe I should ask Dawn? Or Kenny? I walked into the upstairs hallway and looked around.

"_Shit_" I muttered, the place was huge, even the hallway was. I looked around, deciding which door I should take a look in. Okay, first, door number one, right opposite my room. I tried to open it, _damn,_ locked

"HEY!" It was Kenny, my face turned red, that room must have been the bathroom.

"My bad pal, sorry." I walked off down the hallway, looking through various doors, most of them were bedrooms, with two study rooms and another bathroom. I went downstairs. I struggled down the stairs, since my leg still hurt quite a bit. I lumped around. As soon as I entered the sitting room, Dawn arranging some flowers. As soon as she looked at me, an alarmed look came to her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah.." I said.

"I am guessing you wanted to look for an ice pack, right?" she giggled again, I couldn't help but blush. I never got much attention from anyone before. Actually, I take that back. I did used to have a lot of attention, but these few years, not so much. However I guess getting attention from a new person, was new.

"I'll go get one, go and sit down and put that foot up." She said politely, she walked off into the next room. I did as said, and sat down on the soft couch which I sunk into. It was really comfortable. There was a foot stool in front of me. I pulled my leg onto it and waited for Dawn. _Ring ring, _my mobile was ringing, I could feel the vibration against my leg, it tickled a bit. I reached into my pocket and brung it out, looking at the name. Ash? I flipped the phone open.

"Hello Ashy Boy,what food you get?" I asked, I was more interested in the food then him

"Oh sure, no 'how are you' or 'Where are you'?" I turned red. Dawn came out the kitchen, I looked at her, she had an ice pack in her hand.

"What's up?" she said.

"Who was that?" Ash said from the phone.

I put my finger against m lips to tell her to be quiet for a minute. She pretended to zip her mouth and smiled. I winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"HELLO!" Ash shouted, I got so shocked that the stool fell over and I hit my leg against the ground. I yelped.

"I'M HERE STILL!" I shouted, Dawn couldn't help but laugh.

"GOOD," I SAID, "WHO WAS THAT?" he asked

"Oh." I scratched my head, "Sorry, that was Dawn, Kenny's friend."

"Hmm, k."

"So where are you dude?" I sat myself up properly

"Well, I'm lunging around through a forest." He said, my eyebrow rose.

"A forest.. seriously." I said

"Yes, a forest, you know, the big biomes with tall trees and small bushes and Pokémon that come and pee on your shoes." He sarcastically said, I heard Dawn roar with laughter. I just realised the phone was on loud speaker.

"Ha ha, very funny ," I said, "Why are you in a forest?"

"This old women is 'showing' me the way to Kenny's house, and so far, nothing, I seriously thinks she needs a doctor." I chuckled

"Be nice Ashy Boy."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he said.

"Nothing." I sweat dropped

"JUST GIVE IT TO KENNY!"

"Sorry dude, Kenny is busy, I can give it to Dawn..."

* * *

_Ash's POV_

Dawn? How would she be able to help me out? Well, might as well give it a go.

"Okay." I said.

I heard the phone clank around.

"Hello?" she said. Wow, her voice sounded, so... .feminine, well, obviously, but, it sounded different to what I expected it to be.

"Yeah, um, hiya, Dawn is it?"

"Yep." She sounded nice.

"Um, Dawn do you know if there are any forest around Twinleaf Town?" I asked, since I wanted to make sure that this lady wasn't leading me in the wrong direction.

"Yeah, there is one near Lake Verity." She replied. Lake Verity? Was that that Lake we had passed?

"Ahh, okay, I think we are heading north from that point." I said truthfully, I heard her giggle from the other end. What was so funny?

"If you are heading north, you're going the wrong way, you need to go south." She said. WHAT!!! WE WERE WALKING THE WRONG WAY ALL THIS TIME? I looked at the old cheerful lady. Man I wanted to strangle her, I also felt a bit of relief. Relief that Dawn was there to say that.

"I'm gonna kill that lady." I said, I heard her giggle again

"Aww, don't do that, your first day in Sinnoh and you'd end up in jail and miss the party." She said, I laughed along with her.

"Yeah, I guess so, " I said, I looked around, " so south?"

"Yep."

I nodded to myself and went up to the lady, "Um maim, someone had told me we have to go south to get to Twinleaf Town." She looked at me angrily, I backed off

"YOU THINK THAT THE GIRL WOULD KNOW SINNOH MORE THEN ME!" she roared, WOW, who knew an old lady could get so... frustrated.

"NO MAIM, I WAS JUST... OW!" she started hitting me with her purse. I could hear giggles from the other end of the line. Dawn and Gary's giggle no doubt.

"Now do as I say sonny boy!" she said

"OKAY OKAY!" I pleaded.

"HEY HAVING FUN!" it was Kenny from the other end of the line.

I held the phone to my ear.

"YOU SO OWE ME!" I shouted

Another roar of laughter could be heard. I was like the joker of the day. I don't see how being lost in the middle of nowhere could be funny.

"Okay dude, just calm down!" I heard Gary say

"CALM! OH I'M CALM, I'M AS CALM AS A SWAN."

"Heh?" I heard Dawn

"I KNOW, STUPID SAYING, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!" she giggled again.

"Ok, just try go the other way, bye." Bye?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY B.." They hung up, "bye.." I shut the phone tight, cursing the three of them.

"Hey boy, you're friend was right, we are going north instead of south." I heard the lady say. WHAT!!! NOW SHE SAYS, GREAT! JUST FANTASTIC, IT HAD TAKEN US AN HOUR TO GET HERE, SO HOW LONG WOULD IT TAKE US TO GET BACK?!

"Why you little..." I was about to swear, but I decided to hold it in.

"Oh also... I kind of ate some of the chips you had in the bag." She what... she grinned at me innocently, OKAY THAT WAS IT, I'M GONNA KILL HER!

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

"Wow. Poor guy, Kenny why'd you leave him?" I asked

"HE DIDN'T MIND, NOT MY FAULT!" he shouted, trying to cover his guilt up

"Is he gonna be okay?" I said worried

"Yeah, he'll be fine, this is Ash Ketchum we are talking about."

"Yeah, but I still don't know him properly, do I?" I said with a point

"True, but trust me." Gary said

"Okay." It was hard trusting someone you don't know. Although, Gary seemed very sweet, but not my type.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"Well, we still need the food, which Ash has... shall one of us get the snacks, just in case?" Kenny suggested

"Hey, why not, I'll go." Gary said, had he already forgotten that he had hurt his leg?

"You do remember that you hurt your leg, right? I cheekily said

He blushed, "Yeah you're right. How about you go?" I nodded

"How about it Kenny, shall I go?" I asked

"Sure." He said and gave me a wink. I nodded and picked my purse up and walked up to the door.

"MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET LOST AND WALK AROUND WITH ANY OLD LADIES!" Gary called out from the sitting room. I couldn't help but laugh. He was really funny. Too bad there weren't any boys like him around.

"I WON'T!" I called back to him. I unlocked the door and left. Nothing but silence. One thing spun in my mind and something that really worried me... would Ash be alright? I mean, I might not know him, but he seemed really nice, funny and sweet. I hope he'd be able to make it. I would really like to see this 'shining knight' as Gary said to me once. I think at this point, I kinda needed a Knight in shining armour.

**I know people thought they would meet in this chapter, but you have to admit, they did kinda 'meet' (virtually). HA XD. Kk, I promise now, next chapter they will meet PROPERLY.**


	5. Chapter 5: Opening Up

**

* * *

**

Me: Hola people! Bleh…. I am so bored and tired and lonely and depressed… blah blah… enough with me… Ahh, what was I gonna say again?? Oh yes!! The story… as in last chapter we witnessed Gary getting himself hurt while trying to do something so simple, that even a monkey could do. Dawn had to come and help him out… but most of all Ash has gotten himself lost with an old lady in the middle of nowhere, and managed to get himself beaten by the old lady Good Old Ash, always had a great sense of Direction…*whisper* not

**Ash: (back scene) I HEARD THAT! **

**Gary: I'm sure that was the point… and you call me dumb, by the way can you stop making me dumb Akira?**

**Me: Aww, I love it when you get hurt XD**

**Gary: (annoyed)… Tell me one reason why I can't kill you now?**

**Me: You can't kill me cause otherwise, I can't finish the story and you'll never see what happens to you next :P *smiles evilly***

**Gary: …. Good reason…**

**Ash: Enough chatting lets get going with the story**

**Me: Wow your impatient, okay then lets get going… or shall I wait a while…**

**Everyone: NOOOO**

**Me: OK OK, lets go…**

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

Music, music, music, glorious music. Twinleaf was shit with music, nothing was here, accept from the blues. We needed something energetic, fun, rock, something that screamed awesome… jeez, harder then I expected, I was never into that type of music, I was more into R&B, nothing like rock. I giggled, damn, these shops had nothing. Seriously…I looked around the corner and spotted another store. It was new, looked half decent. It had a guitar as a logo (cliché) with 'Danny's Music Store' written on it. I had tried out every other store in town, except this one. No harm in trying it out. I pushed the door, a bell rung, a sign saying a customer had come in. It was quiet. Who put a shop in the corner, they should know that people will miss it. Jeez, I'm 16 and I know better. Anyway I looked around, there where small signs pointing in directions, showing which kind of music was in different places. I spotted the sign 'R&B'. I was tempted to go look, however, not a good idea, I only had a maximum of 20 poke dollars with me, that was enough to buy 3 Cd's. We needed a lot of variety in music. However maybe just one CD? I shook my head, focus Dawn, I looked around again. Ah, Pop, third to the left. Once there, there was a bunch of shelves with a whole variety of Pop Music, all labelled A to Z. I decided to go with a CD with various artist on it with many songs. I check through the shelves, pointing at each one, taking a few out and checking the back for songs and the Artists name. There were quite a few, I decided to take two of them.

"May I help you maim?" I turned to find a young man standing behind me. He was tall, had chestnut brown hair, his eyes were an envy colour though and his skin tone was quite dark.

"Oh, um, nah, it's ok, just picking out some party music." he smiled

"Awesome, you havin a party?" he said, I've never seen him around before, he looked like he was from Hoenn for some reason, I could feel it.

"Nope, my friend is." I smiled back. His eyes seemed interested. I don't know how, but I could always interpret the feelings of people by looking in their eyes, it's strange.

"Awesome, hey, is it that Kenny guy that's having a party?

"How'd ya guess?"

"Well, let's just say I heard a rumour going around, saying that he was having a huge party, and plus they said he wanted to dance with the prettiest girl around."

I rose an eyebrow, " I never heard that…"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it was you, you look very beautiful." I couldn't help but blush, not everyday you got a compliment

"Thank you, but I told him years ago that I wasn't interested."

"Well, then, you might find someone better at the party."

"Nah, I doubt it."

"You'd be surprised, you're day has just begun." he winked.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Come let me show you around."

"Sure…" he took my hand and showed me various albums and singles, dating each of them and giving me various information. Hmm, what to choose?

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"We there yet?" I moaned through out the hour, jeez, how long was it gonna take?

"No." she said in annoyance.

"Now?" I replied

"No!"

"NOW?"

"No!"

I waited a few minutes..."Now?"

"NO!" she shouted impatiently, I backed off, not wanting to get myself caught in her rage, my stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" I moaned

"Yeah, I'm sure the whole world knew that." How could an old 'sweet' lady be so cocky. Worse then Kenny.

"When will we get there?" I asked

"WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE OKAY!" she shouted

I was slightly stunned at how annoyed she was getting… sheesh. For some reason.. I have no idea why, but, my head was spinning around a girl… Dawn. Why? I haven't even met her! Maybe I was really curious, yeah, that's it. Besides, who wouldn't be curious about a girl who they had talked to but hadn't met before, seriously.

* * *

_Gary's POV_

"Bloody hell, what is in the box Kenny?" I stared at the box on the table, watching it.

"Well, wait and see." he went out of the door, I sighed, he popped his head round the corner again.

"Do not open the box, ok?" he said

Yeah right, "Yeah sure…" he walked away. I shot up and ran for the box, I slammed it open. Suddenly a figure jumped out the box, a scary figure, it hit me in the face and I fell back onto the couch, startled to death

"HAHAHA!" he laughed aloud, he was there the whole time… I jumped up and went to grab his throat.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF TRYING TO FRIGHTEN ME TO DEATH?" He grabbed my hands trying to push them away.

"HAHAHA." he kept laughing, man, I wanted to stuff one of those biscuits in his throat to shut him up.

"WELL!" I grabbed his shirt eventually and started shaking him.

"Dude it was a joke!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M LAUGHING?" I said seriously

He gulped, "No…" he started chuckling again.

I pushed him onto the floor and jumped on him, trying to get my hands to his throat again. He was trying with all his might to push them away from him, but I was too strong for him.

"Oh for goodness sake," I turned around, to find Dawn leaning against the door frame with an amused face. I sweat dropped and let go of his shirt, "I leave for a few minutes and this is what I find..jeez, boys." she giggled. I sighed, I must have looked like a right old prick.

"You should have seen the look on your faces when you heard I was here." she said, giggling, I looked at Kenny who gave her a dirty look. I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous face.

"Did you manage to get the CD's?" Kenny asked

"Yeah." she held up a small bag.

"Awesome, lets see them."

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"We there now?" I said, Pikachu was resting on my shoulder. At the moment, I felt like I wanted to be Gary. In Kenny's house, with Kenny, Gary, friends…, suddenly, I heard a growl, from my stomach again. Guess what else I could have if I were at Kenny's? That's right…food. My stomach growled again,

"I've heard enough out of you." I said in an annoyance to my growling stomach which was being a pain in the butt. I looked up to find the old lady giving me a dirty look. I sweat dropped, she must have been thinking 'What the hell is this kid doing?'. Could you blame her? Even I couldn't believe what I was doing. It was stranger then strange, bleh, I must be doing this from lack of food…

"I'm hungry."

"I repeat, the whole world knew that." she cheekily said, I gave her a dirty look and ignored her

"Seriously though, I am, don't you have ANYTHING?" I asked

"You're the one carrying the bags full of food." she said. I looked down to my hands,

"WHAT THE…!"

"BAHAHAHA!" she laughed, I had just noticed that I had the bags in my hand, I put them down and started hitting my head, chanting 'Stupid, stupid'. I looked inside one bag to find some grapes, I decided I better just take a few. I picked them, one by one. I popped one in my mouth, savouring the sweetness of the round, green crunchy grapes. I popped some in my mouth as we went along, but there was one thing food couldn't fix…boredom, even the old lady looked like she was getting bored. I yawned, tired and desperate to relax, but I knew I couldn't do that, I needed to get to Kenny's as fast as I could, plus, I STILL needed to get changed for the barbeque. I think coming to Sinnoh was a bad idea, as soon as I get here, I get lost with an old lady who has an anger management problem while my rivals are getting ready for the party of the century. This is so depressing, just my luck, eh?

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

"OH NO!" I screamed after finding that I only had thirty minutes to get back home and change and then come back. However, before I get going, something came to mind… where was Leona? When Leona's voice came into my head it reminded me of the talk we had earlier today. Like when she said 'I'm pregnant' it gave me the shivers, especially when that child was Kenny's. I needed to talk to him.

"Hey I thought you were going?" Gary said.

"Yeah, I was, but I need to talk to Kenny about something." I truthfully told him, I couldn't lie to him.

"About what."

"Your being a little too curious for my taste Gary." I said more harshly, I felt bad for doing that, but I really didn't have the time to explain. Of course, I would tell Gary, but this wasn't the right time. I'm surprised Kenny hasn't told Gary about what happened that night, he would have usually spilled the secret before any of us would.

"Okay then." he shy fully said and went off. Man… I felt seriously guilty.

"DAWN!" I heard a voice, I looked up to the stairs, Kenny was standing right there, he must have thought I had gone if he shouted that loud.

"Yeah?" I questioned… I thought I was the one that was supposed to shout for him.

"Umm," he started blushing furiously, I raised an eyebrow, "Can I talk to you for just a second?"

"Umm," the clock did it's annoying ding, half past, I had to go now, "I need to go, how about later?"

"Sure…"

I ran out the house as fast as I could and started running home…

* * *

_Kenny's POV_

"Dude, you're so slow…" I turned around to find Gary, evilly grinning at me, I pushed him aside and went upstairs… man I was so stupid! Why didn't I talk to her earlier? I should have told her everything, I couldn't hid my feelings any longer… I went upstairs to my room and sat on the bed looking down to the ground… how come I couldn't act cool around her?

"Dude if you need help…" I jumped of the bed in shock, how the hell did he get there so fast and so quietly? I never even heard a sound!

"No I don't need help!" I said unwillingly, there was no way I would let Gary help me. That was totally uncool.

"Ok then, suit yourself…" I looked into the mirror opposite my bed. I looked at how pathetic my reflection was…

"Okay.. I admit, I do need a little help…" I said honestly, I looked at his grin… oh what had I gotten myself into?

"Leave it all to me." he snickered and walked off…I felt kind of scared now.. What was the dimbo planning now? Suddenly, I remembered Ash, I picked up the phone and started calling him.

"Heya!" I shouted

"Is this Kenny?"

"No, it's the guy dropping off Pizzas from Pizza Hut, OF COURSE IT IS ME, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted yet questioned.

"No need to be so rude, jeez." Ash said.

"Just answer my question." I said in annoyance

"I have no clue, we are on our way.." he said

"Hurry up, you only have half an hour…" I replied

* * *

_Ash's POV_

Half an hour…

"Liar!"

"Check the time…"

I looked at my watched, "I have 2 hours dude!"

"Did you change the time when you got to Sinnoh?"

"No…why?" I said, uneasy

"KANTO AND SINNOH HAVE A TIME DIFFERENT OF TWO HOURS! WE ARE TWO HOURS LATER YOU BIG IDIOT!" He shouted through the phone. Pikachu giggled

"LIAR!" I said, Kenny always did pranks on me when we were kids, like when he said that this girl, Becky, was in love with me and wanted to go out with me…then when I asked he out she totally blew it in my face. Shiver, that was so embarrassing

"Go on then ask that mental women what the time is." I had to agree on the 'mental' bit.

"Excuse me maim, do you know what the time is?"

"Yep, thirty minutes to two."

My eyes widened, I could hear a chuckle from the phone.

"I hate you.."

"It's your own fault dude, see ya!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY.." Hung up, dang… I looked at the ID, it didn't have Kenny's name… it just had the number, that means… he either got a new phone number (or stolen a phone) or he called from somebody else's phone, that means.. Who has Kenny's?

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

"Quick, quick, quick." I chanted to myself while getting dressed, I had put my ruffle top on and jeans. NOW the boots, damn it, I was so stupid, I should have just brought my clothes to Kenny's and gotten dressed in his changing room. However… I couldn't dare to imagine Kenny barging in and seeing me half dressed. Although that would be good for him…but not for me. It gave me the creeps, even more then Conway's strange ways of popping out of no where . _Shiver,_ finished putting my clothes on, I looked into the mirror. Damn, was I pissed when I did my hair this morning? I brought the spray up, when suddenly, ding ding ding. The clock struck quarter to. I only had fifteen minutes! Argg so frustrating!

"ARRG!" I moaned to myself while trying to find the comb. I checked in my draws, there it was, under the…

"AHH!" I screamed, I took out the mouldy sandwich, "Wait till I get my hands on Barry...."

I washed the comb, I didn't want the mould all over my hair, ewww. The phone rang. I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME. I left it and started doing my hair… after a few minutes make up and everything was done. The phone rung again. Seriously…I checked the caller ID… it was…somebody I didn't know? How'd they…I opened the phone up.

"Hola?" I joked a bit,

"Hello?" he said in a toned voice, I recognised that voice from anywhere... Ash

* * *

_Ash POV_

"How'd you.." she said

"I think Kenny has your phone and you have his.." I said, trying to reply to the question.

"Hey Your right," she giggled, I laughed along with her, "so I'm guessing you need help?"

Wait a second… why did I call her again? I don't think I had a reason… gosh! I had completely forgotten why I called her, or maybe I didn't have a reason in the first place.

"Um, well, no, we are almost there, apparently, I guess I just wanted to talk to somebody, since talking to an old lady isn't very amusing…" I heard her laugh from the other end.

"Well, being at home all alone isn't very amusing either." she said, she had a calm, lovingly toned voice.

"Lucky, I always have company, some unwanted company."

"Aww, Kenny's not THAT bad." she said, giggling away.

"Who said anything about Kenny, I meant Gary." suddenly I heard a roar of laughter from the other end. I loved making people happy…

"AWWW, Gary's sweet, what's so bad about him?" she asked after her laughter calmed down

"Umm, I dunno, just about EVERYTHING." I replied

She giggled again, "Okay, I take your word for it."

"Cool." I said, silence, what else could we talk about…wait a second

"Hey don't you need to get to the party."

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I heard a rushing sound go by and then a door slam on the other side of the line.

"You okay?" I said in concern

"Oh yeah, just needed to walk, I mean, _run _out the house."

"So I guess you're rushing?"

"Pretty much." she giggled again.

"Cool." I replied…

"Umm, what else to talk about??" she said, I could hear her huffs, she must be late.

"Well, umm, can you tell Kenny I'll be late for the barbeque?"

"Yeah sure!" she said, I smiled

I looked to the side to see Pikachu looking in jealousy, jeez, what was wrong with him.

"What wrong with you buddy." I said to him

"Excuse me?" she said

"OH sorry not you, just Pikachu, he's giving me a dirty look." yet another giggle I could hear.

"Sounds like my Piplup to me."

"Hey, maybe if they met up they would be good friends!" I suggested yet joked

"Definitely."

She sighed, in a sorrowful way, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…."

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

'Oh nothing' a big, fat lie. Did I really sigh as if something were wrong? Well, he must have sensed it. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked what was wrong..

"You sure?" he asked in a caring gesture. I couldn't help but stop and blush…being late wasn't bad… I might as well chat, since I didn't even feel like being at Kenny's.

"No I'm not… I'm not fine, I'm…depressed." I said with all my confidence, I bunged myself down on the bench near the town's old fountain.

"Well.. What are you depressed about?"

"Oh…it's personal."

"Hey don't leave a man hanging, tell me, what's up." he said kindly, he had the most, caring voice I had ever heard. Even though I hadn't met him personally, he sounds, so, vibrant, goodness to heaven knows what I'm talking about.. I sighed again, wanting to tell him more, but he was a mere stranger, how could I tell a stranger about my feelings so easily? Well, I should ask my mum that. When she's at work, she talks to the strangers about her problems, such as, when me and her argue about something stupid then tells customers who obviously don't care.

"I dunno…"

"Oh come on, please." he was persuading…very.

"Well, it's about pregnancy?" I nervously said.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" I shouted loudly, everyone looked at me, eyes wide open and jaws open too.

"NO YOU BAFFOON! NOT ME!" she shouted through the phone.

I sweat dropped and looked at the old lady, she shook her head.

"Even when the girls are gone, they're still here." she joked. Pikachu chuckled, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"False alarm people!" I shouted out to everyone, I turned bright red, just like me to blurt one of the most stupidest phrases out.

"My friend is pregnant… I'll tell you everything."

And she did, from the beginning to the end, I listened carefully, sinking in every detail, from the girl's name to the pregnancy. I could hear her moaning an going on and on, which was annoying, but she had a point. I listened to her, about what Leona is like and how Leona ignores her and that Leona is always controlled. I wanted to explode. That wasn't fair, I hated it when people wouldnt listen to you. All these details fitted together, except there was one question I was eager to ask.

"Who's the dad?" I asked fast while interrupting

"Excuse me?"

"I said, who's the dad?"

"It's…. it's..." She stuttered, "Wait, I have another call… I'll be there, it's really important."

"WAIT!" I shouted through the phone. I didn't want her to stop talking, I liked her to talk to me. She hung up anyway….

* * *

_Dawn's POV.._

"Wait, before anything else, did you ask Kenny what to do?" I said straight away. Leona was on the other line.

"Yes…" I heard sobbing from the other side. What was she crying about now?

"What did that idiot say?"… after hearing what she said, my heart stopped beating for a few seconds…I wish I had never asked….

"HE CAN'T DO THAT!" I screamed

"Yes he can, cause I agreed…"

"You, you WHAT!" I screamed, "why!"

"DAWN! I know I won't be able to cope with this baby, you know it too, he knows it, everyone knows it!"

"How will you know unless you try Leona! You're giving up on a baby here, it's not just an object you can throw away!" I debated, tears started pouring down my face, why was I crying so much? Why did I care so much… actually I do know why. Cause of Kenny…how dare he…it's his fault in the first place that this happened!

"I know that, but Kenny…"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT KENNY SAYS LEONA, IT'S UP TO YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE HAVING THE BABY HERE, NOT HIM! BUT I'M TELLING YOU, DON'T GIVE UP ON IT! DON'T GIVE UP ON THE BABY!"

"DAWN! Listen to me! I have decided!"

"Leona!" she hung up on me! My hands started shaking, I put my head down…why did I feel so guilty? I'm telling you she's gonna regret everything if she carries on with this…. I looked to my phone, looking through my recent calls… , Ash's number came up… I decided…I was gonna give Kenny a piece of my mind!

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"What's going on, she said she would call back…what's she talking about, who is she talking too?" I paced back and fourth.

"Hey kid you wanna get to this party or not?" the lady said.

"Not now! I need to see if Dawn is okay…" I said

"Dawn, wait do you mean Dawn Berlitz?"

"Well, I dunno about Berlitz, but I know the Dawn part."

"How do… how do you know my grand daughter?" My eyes widened, I turned and faced her..

"You're… you are… Dawn's grandmother?" I said with fright.

"Yes! HOW DO YOU KNOW HER! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STALKER?" she screamed out.

"NO MAIM, I'M .. OW!" she hit me again with her bag. Bloody hell she was a protective granny! She surely kicked butt!

"TELL ME HOW'D YOU KNOW MY SWEET 16 YEAR OLD GRAND- DAUGHTER!" she kept whacking me with a bag. Pikachu was on a bench, laughing his furry little head off.

"MY FRIEND.. KENNY KNOWS HER!" she stopped whacking me when I said that.

"Kenny? You mean that stupid boy she hangs about with?" I nodded my head. She walked away and sat on the bench.

"So, I can tell, you care a lot about my grand daughter sonny boy." I sweat dropped

"Maim, I haven't even met her before…" I said, truthfully.

She took her bag out, a brown leather one. She started faffing around through her bag, she took out a piece of paper, "Well, you have now." she showed me it. I took the piece of paper and sat down next to her. It showed a girl, she was wearing a red dress with red hoop earrings, her hair was dark blue with a flower in it, it was all curled. She had a slim figure with curved lips and hips… and her eyes, were a gorgeous shade of blue, probably the best feature that pulled me in...they took my breath away

"Who's this," I asked with a hint of interest.

"This…is Dawn…" she said, with pride. My eyes widened, I looked at the picture again.

"She is…she's…" I stuttered, unable to finish my sentence.

"Beautiful, I know." she said, smiling, I smiled back.

"She really is…and to think, this is the girl I have been talking to for the last 3 hours or so.."

"So tell me, how'd you get her number…" she said with curiosity.

"Well, let's see…" I told her everything, from when Gary forgot the tickets to the pregnancy. (As soon as I mentioned 'pregnancy' she screamed, 'MY LITTLE GIRL IS PREGNANT!', which she obviously wasn't happy with and started hitting with the bag again).

"Who knew Leona would get pregnant? Stupid little thing." she sighed.

"I know… I think Dawn's talking to her now…"

"Don't sit here and talk to me, text her!" she shouted, I backed off and sweat dropped. Pikachu also sweatdropped

"Yes maim." I did as ordered….. But before I even got onto the icon saying 'create a message'.

"Hey, I got a message. From Kenny," then I remembered, Dawn has Kenny's phone, "I mean Dawn…"

"Just read it!" she shouted.

I scrolled down to it, I gasped at what she had texted…

"What's wrong with you boy!" she shouted.

I looked at the message again, making sure I wasn't dreaming

'_She wants an abortion…'_

* * *

**Ash: DUN DUN DUUUUUH**

**Dawn: *hits him with script* Knock it off.**

**Kenny: Hey. Akira, I thought you said in this chapter these two would meet!**

**Me: ARGG, it's so frustrating! I have sooo many ideas and they all become one and then the chapter is too long and it won't make sense unless I split it up!**

**Gary: Calm down Akira, it's ok.**

**Me: No it's not! I promised the readers I would let them meet in THIS chapter!**

**Gary: Well, at least Ash knows what she looked like…**

**Kenny: That's true, plus making it longer gives the readers more to look forward too.**

**Me: I guess that's true.**

**Ash: Anyway, you already have most of the rest of chapter 5 (now gonna be chapter 6) done, so they won't have to wait long.**

**Me: True…**

**Dawn: Well, guys, this is the end of the chapter now. Next chapter will probably be a short one anyway, unless Akira gets any other ideas.**

**Me: I'm so useless...**

**Ash: Damn she's gonna have a spaz now… **

**Gary: Oh be quiet.**

**Kenny: Ash, can't you be helpful for once.**

**Ash: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! **

**Gary: OKAY WE BETA GO NOW! BYE!**

**Dawn: Akira told me, that if there are any mistakes, she will know about them but can't be bothered to fix them... so BYE**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost There

**Me: Okay, I'm back and have not had a spaz attack. **

**Ash: That rhymes*chuckle***

**Dawn: You are so childish….**

**Ash: And that's why you love me!**

**Dawn: True…**

**Kenny: *jealous***

**Gary: Look who's jealous…**

**Kenny: I'm not jealous (walks off)**

**Dawn: You better go get him, we need him in the next paragraph.**

**Gary: Okay…(runs off)**

**Me: In this chapter, well, there are a mix of things, from old ladies to young ones, from mature to immature and drunk to non drunk. *cough* Barry *cough* Lol, please read my note that is RIGHT at the end of the chapter cause it has an important message. Please and Thank you.**

**Leona: (shiver)**

**Me: What 's wrong with you?**

**Leona: The thought…of me having a baby with (gulp) **_**him **_

**Dawn: Well you shouldn't have gotten drunk that night! Oh Akira, this chapter is gonna be short right…**

**Me: Maybe…**

**Ash: Damn she's gotten more ideas, time to get my blanket out.**

**Dawn *Punches him on the shoulder* Stop being so idiotic!**

**Ash: *rubs arm* Stop being so violent!**

**Leona: Oh gosh…two lovebirds fighting…**

**Me: OK, lets get going. **

* * *

_Ash's POV (continuing)_

"She's…she's…" Dawn's grandmother hit me over the head with her bag

"Spit it out lad!" she shouted

"She's having an abortion!" I shouted. I stared at the text, I decided to text back.

"Wait! Leona wants an abortion." I ignored the lady, I tried to text as fast as I could. Why would she want an abortion? It would be a joy to have a baby, plus she would have someone to love her!

'_WHAT! Try and tell her to think it over.' _I sent it and shut the phone and waited for another beep to come.

"Kid will you stop texting her!"

"WHY!"

"What's the point of waiting for her to text back, if we go and find her ourselves. Knowing that granddaughter of mine, she's probably gone to knock some sense into the girl."

"True…" I replied.

A text came back…

'_I tried…' _It said, I put my head back…then another text came, I scrolled down to it.

'_I never told you who the father was, did I?" _it said, I texted back

'_Yh, u neva did'_

Another text_, 'Well, it's that 'Sinnoh' best friend of yours, he's the one who wants to get rid of the baby.." _I dropped the phone, in shock, how…why… WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?! I got up and started pacing myself from left to right, feeling the cold, emotionless breeze run through me.

"What wrong?" the lady said in concern

"Kenny…is the...dad.' I said, rage ran through me, how, how could he, how dare he, wanting to get rid of another humans life! That's not right, it's not fair…Leona's letting him control her. Kenny was always that type of person, always wanting his way…

"I knew that boy was bad news from the start." she said, shaking her head.

"Now he wants to get rid of the baby…" I said, I put my head down in shame…how could Kenny be such a…player…

"I'm gonna knock some sense into that guy!" she said surprisingly, she took my hand and yanked it.

"Where we going?"

"To the party!" she shouted and yanked me away.

"Do you even know which way we are going!"

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

I knocked on the door ferociously.

"Kenny!" I shouted, the door wasn't opening.

"Coming!" he said from the other side… he better be coming or he's gonna get a fist full of…The door opened. I rushed in, I found Gary, all dressed up for the barbeque, but at the moment, I couldn't be bothered to compliment him at the moment.

"Wow Dawn.." he started looking like he was about to drool, I stepped back, not wanting to get this top full of 'Crazy spit', " You look smoking hot!" I blushed but then realised that this wasn't the time, I was in rage over Kenny for Pete's sake, I turned that blush down and frowned. He looked at me in worry.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Oh you'll see what's wrong in a minute, wait till I give that sod a fist pounding!" I shouted.

"WHO WHO!" He was getting excited.

"Kenny, that's who! Where is that jerk?" I yelled

"Wait, why do you need him?" He asked shyly.

"Oh you should ask him!" I said

"Um, okay." he backed off, that was a smart choice, no one likes it when I'm in rage, no one does that to a friend! No one will control her.

"HEY GARENZO! Where'd you put my shirt?!" I heard him shout from the upstairs. I pounded my feet up the stairs.

"Um…Kenny, I suggest you lock your door." he sweat dropped

"Why?"

"Let's say, Dawn isn't really in the mood to play games." he shouted, and he was damn right.

"WHAT!" Kenny shouted, he was either confused, scared or sarcastic.

I finally had gotten up the stairs and went for his door, suddenly it slammed shut, I started knocking on it,

"Kenny I suggest you open this door…NOW!" I shouted

"DAWN! I'm half dressed dudette, I need Gary to get my shirt!" he shouted.

"GARY!" I shouted, it was more of an order, I looked down the steps, I'm sure right now, Gary was afraid of me, but he came up anyway.

"Yeah…" he said frightened. I looked at his face…he was definitely afraid, I better be a bit more careful..

* * *

_Gary's POV_

I gulped, why was Dawn acting like this…did Kenny do something wrong…well Kenny always did something stupid, but no one ever went over the top like this, but how would I know if she was going over the top?

"Do you mind getting Kenny's top as soon as possible so afterwards I can kill him?" she said, smiling.

"Sure!" I said with enthusiasm. I ran downstairs, trying to find the blue shirt he wanted to wear to look good when he was going to dance with Dawn, however, surely after she's finished with him, he won't want to. I grabbed the shirt from downstairs and ran up to give it to Dawn.

"Here ya go Dawn." I chucked it to her, she smiled and said .

"Thanks." she knocked on the door again.

"Kenny, open the door so I can give you the top!" she shouted

"IS GARY THERE?"

"Yeah why dude." I said.

"I want a witness!" we both roared out laughing.

"I'm not gonna hurt THAT badly!" she shouted.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Kenny shouted from the other side. I looked at Dawn she frowned.

"What did he do?" I frowned, she turned to me.

"I'll tell you after…" she said. I frowned, no one ever told me anything and knowing Kenny, this will take a while...

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"FINALLY! WOOHOO!" I shouted into the streets of Twinleaf Town, we finally made it…made it back to where we left off. Which is a good sign, everyone stared at me, looking at me dance around like an idiot.

"WOOHOO!" I jumped like a Buneary. Pikachu stared at me as if I were a nutcase, including the old lady, who just sighed. I couldn't believe I was back, it felt like it had been years since I had been here. Like a lost traveller who had been in the wilderness for years and hadn't seen the busy streets of Sinnoh for a long time. Even though it was just a few hours for me… but still, It should count!

"I LOVE YOU TWINLEAF TOWN!" I shouted out, suddenly after realising what I said, I looked around, this time, girls were laughing, young, beautiful ones, not old, grumpy ones.

"Hey there babes!" It had been ages since I saw a young girl… I guess I just wasn't used to it. They all giggled and walked up to me.

"Hey honey where are you from." said one of the girls, putting her fingers through my hair and her head on my shoulder, I blushed a pale pink, unable to hide it.

"Look how cute he is."

"Don't ya mean hot?" said the other girl, grabbing my arm and then putting her head on the other shoulder. They all giggled

I looked to Pikachu and the old lady, who both had sweat dropped. I know I had gone for a while but not THAT long.

"Um, girls.. Ahh, getting uncomfortable here." I tried pushing them away, but they kept following me. Jeez, why'd I open my big mouth? Pikachu jumped in front of me and put on a serious, deadly face and squealed angrily. The girl's were astonished by him and backed off.

"Okay girls enough flirting, let me see those legs moving! GET!" She swung her bag trying to push the girls aside. Wow, that bag was a weapon, a deadly one.

"MOVE IT!" She screamed again, and in a few seconds they were gone.

"Thanks." I rubbed my head.

"Kid if you wanna flirt, do it some other time, you still need to get to that party!"

"Your right.." Wait, SHE WAS RIGHT! I needed to get going, but I still didn't know where his house was. Pikachu came over, making a sound, he looked quite…jealous.

"Whats up lil hero?" I said trying to make him happy, however he turned around, ignoring me. Fine, two can play at that…

"Okay kid, lets get going."

"Yes maim." my cell phone rung, I flipped it open. It was an unknown number.

"Hey?" I said confused. I heard sobbing noises through the phone.

"Ahh, may I help." no one answered, just more sobbing.

"IF THIS IS A PRANK CALL GET LOST!" I said harshly into the phone.

"Oh.." the voice finally spoke… it was a girl, I blushed, I felt guilty for shouting now, "this is Dawn..isn't it?"

Dawn? She knew Dawn, "This is Ash…" I replied.

"Oh…then why…oh doesn't matter..um, who's phone does Dawn have, cause…oh you know what forget this." she said and almost put the phone down,

"WAIT!" I shouted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is your name Leona?" I asked.

"Yes, but how'd you…"

"Dawn told me about you." I interrupted, I could hear her gasp.

"Wait…what exactly did she tell you?" she asked anxiously.

"Just about everything." I replied.

"So she told you about…the abortion?" she said.

"Yeah…and I have to agree with her, don't do it." I said, I frowned

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!" She shouted, which gave me a shock. Jeez, just girl's hormones.

"HEY! Dawn really cares about you and she doesn't want a baby's life taken away! So basically, if you do that, you are murdering it!" I shouted harshly.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she shouted at me.

"OR WHAT! RIGHT NOW DAWN IS ON HER WAY TO KENNY'S TO GO BEAT THAT DUDE UP! SHE REALLY CARES AND SHE WANTS YOU TO BE HAPPY, DON'T DARE SAY YOU ARE HAPPY, CAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO HEARD ALL THAT CRYING!"

"You don't even know Dawn, so how would you know!" she shouted down the phone.

"I know because she tells me! I actually listen to her!" I shouted.

"How would you…"

"CAUSE SHE TELLS ME, SHE TELLS ME HOW YOU DON'T LISTEN!" I shouted, giving her more reasons.

"I always listen!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah! I don't think so, you sound like a person that always says 'I'm not listening to this!'"

"I'm not listening to this!" she said

"SEE! YOU JUST SAID IT, YOU NEVER LISTEN!" _Silence,_

"You're right…" she whispered, I grinned, I wanted to hear her say it, loud and clear.

"Now, say that louder, so I can hear you."

"You're right!" she yelled.

"THANK YOU!" I grinned and she giggled.

"Oh, so now you're nice." she said.

"Actually, it's rarely I shout at people…Dawn really wants you to be happy…do you know why she's gone to Kenny's?" I asked.

"Not all of the reasons."

"Well, first one, she hates Kenny." she roared with laughter when I said that.

"I guessed that, continue."

I grinned, happy that I made her laugh, "Second, she wants to tell Kenny that making an abortion is not the answer, thirdly, she wants to tell him, about her, she wants to tell him, he should be a dad, because of her experience." I said.

"What you mean by, her experience?" Leona asked, my eyes widened, she didn't know?

"Dawn never had a father, he left her when she was little and she doesn't want Kenny to make the same mistake, he doesn't want him to be hated by his own child." I said.

"Oh…of course, I'm so stupid!" she shouted.

"No you're not, you're just a worried mother." I said, she giggled.

"I have to share Dawn's reasons as well, especially about the father thing."

"The same happened to you?" she asked.

"Yeah…" _Silence_

"Do you know what hurts the most about all of this?" she said.

"What?" I asked

"That's you have been a way better friend to Dawn in a few hours then I have for over 13 years." she said, I smiled…that was true, from what I hear.

"So..are you a friend of Kenny's?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda, come from Kanto though, you won't know me."

"I think I do, Kenny talks about you when we get bored on a date…is it true that you went to get your first Pokemon in your Pjs?" I blushed…

"Yeah…"

"Ha! So I'm not the only one…" I looked in shock.

"REALLY, YOU DID TOO!" I said with glee

"No, I just wanted to make you feel better hahaha." she started laughing, I frowned.

"Thanks…" I said sarcastically, I looked to see Dawn's grandmother giggling, she must of heard, since Leona talks so loudly.

"Ash can I ask you one thing?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind going to get Dawn before she kills Kenny, even though I would like to see it… but I don't want my friend in jail…" this reminded me of the talk I had with Dawn, when she said 'Oh I don't want you to go to jail on your first day'. Seemed like I wasn't the only one who wanted to strangle him.. I chuckled.

"Okay will do."

"And also tell her, I've changed my mind about… you know…" My eyes lit up,

"Really! She will be so happy, I can't wait to see her!" I hung up.

"Kid I suggest we… I dunno HURRY UP!" The lady shouted I frowned.

"Jeez, don't rush me old hag." I suddenly realised what I had said and turned slowly to find Dawn's grandma in 'kill' mode.

"Oh gosh."

"BRACE YOURSELF FOR A WHOLE WORLD OF PAIN!" she shouted and came at me with her leather hand bag spinning around.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted and ran for my life.

* * *

_Kenny's POV_

What the hell was wrong with Dawn…wait, why did I ask myself that…she knew, she knew everything. It was obvious from her shouting, she would do anything to help her friend Leona.

"Kenny? Open the door, I have your shirt." she said. I opened the door slightly, to find my top was in her hand, she had one hand on the side of her hip and held out her hand with the shirt, I sweat dropped.

"Are you gonna kill me?" I said.

"Maybe…I won't if you tell Gary what happened." she knew…obviously. She was gonna know at one point.

"Fine just gimme my shirt." I grabbed the shirt and pulled it into the room and shut the door, I put my shirt on, buttoning it as I went along. I looked down and sighed…man…I don't mind telling the story to Ash but Gary…the dude can't hold a secret for a few second. I came out the door to find Dawn, still there, talking to Gary. She turned and frowned,

"Okay dude, what you do this time?" Gary asked, I sweat dropped and started rubbing my head.

"How about I say the main statement?" she said, I gave her a dirty look. I grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear.

"Don't do it.." I pleaded.

"Gary needs to know what you did Kenny." she said, frowning, Gary still looked as clueless as a pineapple.

"SERIOUSLY IF NO ONE TELLS ME I WILL EXPLODE!" He screamed angrily after a few seconds, making Dawn and me back off.

"Well?" she put her hands on her hips looking at me, her eyes were like daggers, pressuring me to tell the truth.

"Okay..I will." I said, she smiled slightly with victory, damn I was such a loser!

"Well.." Gary said. I took a deep breath…

"Okay…well, me and…" Kenny was cut off hen he heard a door bell ring. _Ding ding _was heard a multiple of times.

"Saved by the bell." I muttered under my breath before grinning at Dawn who had a frown across her face.

"Looks like guest are arriving." I said. I pushed past my two friends before walking down the stairs.

"Lucky sod!" I heard Gary shout from upstairs, I chuckled. Gosh…he was desperate! Wasn't he?

"Shut it!" I shouted up the stairs.

I turned the knob, showing victory in my expression, since I managed to get away from them two. Once the door was opened, I smiled, right in front of me, were around 20 people, all dressed in their party clothes, ready for a heck f a night! I picked up the remote and pressed the middle button, with the lights went down, the disco ball got spinning, and the barbeque started cooking.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!" I shouted, it seemed, everyone was, since they almost trampled me to death. Suddenly I heard a smash. Oh dear… Dawn was beside me, sweat dropping.

"I'll get the broom…" she said before walking off.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me." I shouted into the skies. I sat down, on a bench, with my head in my lap, bored to death. It seemed, even when we were here, we still weren't there…if you get what I mean. You know what, forget it… Dawn's grandmother was looking around, something told me, she didn't have a clue where she was going. Pikachu was on my shoulder, sighing once in a while.

"Will this ever end?" I said, man, all I wanted to do, was get to that damn party! What was with all these events happening, I frowned. I started taking out bits of twig from my hair, oh man, looks like I'm gonna need a hair wash soon, damn. Pikachu was helping by taking out bits of leaves and such.

"Was it this way," she scratched her head looking left, "Or this way?" she looked right.

"Argg!" I moaned and got up, pacing around the area. After pacing around a few minutes….

"I remember it was this way!" I turned around to look at the women, I grinned widely with relief, finally!

"Or was is this way." WHAT! I plumped myself on the bench again, hitting my head with my hand, Pikachu was smiling. Jeez…. Why me? WHY ME!? TELL ME!

"What are you doing?" the women said, I stopped hitting myself and looked at her. Her hands were on her hips and she was giving me a dirty look.

"I am trying to get my brain in the right place, it's not that hard to figure out lady." I said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me and started looking around again, I closed my eyes, and laid my head back. Feeling the breeze rush against my skin, ug, I wanted to get to that party so badly, I could almost hear the music…. I suddenly shot up and listened carefully…wait…I wasn't imagining music…there was music, unless the wind was mocking me. No, it couldn't be, there was music! All the way down the right street, that meant only one thing…a party. I pushed past the lady and ran down the road. While running, I looked at all the houses, man, they all looked the same, there was no way I would be able to find which one was Kenny's. Damn it…

_

* * *

_

Gary's POV

"WOOO!" I shouted before doing a canon ball into the pool, that's right, Kenny was so rich he had a HUGE pool! That's right HUGE! I was forgetting about what happened earlier on, it was getting late, but it was still light out. One word, summer.

"GARY!" Kenny shouted. I turned to find him, soaked head to toe, with a plate of fish sticks in his hands…now they were wet fish sticks….HEY, wet fish! You get it? Okay maybe not….

"MY BAD!" I shouted back, a whole load of girls were laughing and giggling…okay time to make my move… I swam up to them.

"Hey babes, wow do you feel hot, or is it just me." I put my arm up and around one of there shoulders. She looked t me, dreamily….wow it actually…was working. Oh my god….

"Hey what your arm around my girlfriend." I voice said. I suddenly shook in fear and didn't dare to turn, although, with my mind being so curious I kinda had to. I turned to find some big boy, with a six pack in front of me, with black hair and green eyes. I sweat dropped.

"Is this your girlfriend," I questioned, pointing to her, trying to keep my distance, "and is that my arm…." I started pulling my arm away, feeling scared.. He just shook his head, crossing his arms, there was no way he would let that go. He started swimming back to me and looked down on me. I know, I am 17 yet, when you compared me to him…I felt so … small. He turned his hand into a fist ready for punching, I got down deeper and deeper. Damn it…. When I get home, I'll have some explaining to do about why I have a black eye.

"Some pain is coming your way genius…" he said…I was quite flattered for the genius bit then I remembered, this was no time for flattery… I shook my head in shock, wishing and pleading and all that.

"Hey Andrew," we both looked up to see Dawn, tapping her right foot on the ground with her arms crossed. I looked to the dude, 'Andrew' as he was called…

"Hey hot stuff, what sup?" he said trying to look cool yet innocent. I couldn't help but chuckle at his efforts, although, he did give me a dirty look after which told me I had better keep my mouth shut.

"Not much hun, but…" she crouched down, getting eye level with him, "I suggest you stop harassing the guest, or you can find yourself out the front door on the road." she smiled and snickered at her gesture. He sweat dropped.

"I think I'll take the first option, but seriously, he was just kissing up to my girlfriend." he said before pointing to me.

"So…you only date a girl for a week and then move on to the next." she snickered again. He sweat dropped again, unable to speak, but then shrugged it off and swam off to the gang in the corner of the pool. I sighed in relief, before pulling myself out the pool and up to meet Dawn's eyes.

"Thanks babe." I said trying to act cool.

"Don't start with me, I suggest you stop hitting on girls during this party, or you will also find yourself joining him on the porch step." she winked and walked off. I couldn't help but feel my heart melt…in a good way. She was right, however…I started looking around. GOD it was so tempting, there were so many hot girls at the party, from blondies to brunettes, ugg, it was torture, but with their hotness, I guess they were all taken…except Dawn, which I am surprised about, since, from my point of view, she was the hottest out of them all. I sighed, maybe she wasn't letting the boys have a chance to grab her…if you get what I mean. She's feisty, I guess that's what draws attention to her and makes her so…different. I looked around, trying to find Kenny, he was making the food…hope he hasn't poisoned it… I chuckled to myself, I remember when he told me that salt was poisonous, and I fell for it…and I … cried about it. I gulped, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Yo, Garenzo, get your butt over here and help me, these people are like hungry lions trying to snap at me!" Kenny shouted from the corner. He was definitely right, all of them, going for that juicy, cooked, looking meat patty on the barbeque, Jesus…man I wanted it, but knowing them lot, that piece of meat will be on the ground in a matter of seconds, it was up to me to save it. I chuckled at what I was thinking, soon they'll be calling me 'Garenzo the amazing meat hero!'. Well I better get going…. Time for Garenzo to go back to work.

* * *

_Dawn's POV:_

I sat down, frowning at the ginger haired boy, after everything that had happened, how could he be so…happy? I know, it's not like me to think this way, but still. He doesn't look ashamed at all. If he was trying to hide the fact, he was doing a very good job, I hate to admit. I giggled when Gay pushed through the crowd trying to hush the people down, although he wasn't doing a very good job. They all started rummaging over him now, while he panicked and started shouting for help. He looked at me, expecting me to come and rescue him, again. I mouthed to word 'no' to him, since I was enjoying the scene so much. He gave me a dirty look, saying 'I hate you' in it's own unique way. I giggled again. Ever since he came he added a little spice to my life…I looked down to my wrist. I D&G black watch was around it, telling the time.

'_6:00 in the evening' _

Damn, where was Leona? But most important to me, where was Ash. I wanted to meet my mysterious friend… you have to admit…it's exciting, meeting a guy you don't know yet you feel like you've known him for ages….I don't know why but…my heart started racing, pounding like hell. Man… I wish…he would be here. I sighed, what am I thinking, you barely know him, I know it might seem like I do but the fact is, that you don't know, you don't even know what he looks like, let alone what his personality really is like. Suddenly it occurred to me, what would he think about me? A normal, average girl? Some ugly slut? A beautiful razzle dazzle chick? A spoilt brat? Urg, this was killing me, I had the urge to straighten myself up, look great and feel great, although that was a hard to do since I was worrying so much. Come on Ash, before I shoot myself! Why was I so … concerned?

"Dawn!" I turned to the direction the voice was coming from. It was Leona…

"Leona!" I ran up to her to give her a big bear hug, she put her head on my shoulder, not letting go, I could tell she was about to cry.

"You're here!" she said before pulling back to rub her eyes, she started looking around, her eyes widened when she saw Kenny.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just surprised that you haven't killed Kenny yet, that's why I told Ash to come here as fast as he could." she giggled, my eyes widened...she…she knew Ash?

"How do you know Ash?" I asked, with my hand over my mouth.

She looked at me, in confusion, "Well, I dunno how but I kinda managed to call him up…"

"Really, how?"

"No bloody clue." she said, giggling again, I smiled…this was the Leona I wanted to see. She held my hand and tilted her head, I followed the direction to find it was pointing to Kenny again.

"Oh for god's sake leave him, he's a brat, lets go have some fun! You know party like we used to." she smiled at my opinion and giggled a bit more.

"Yeah, fun, like the old days!" she shouted. She let go of my hand and punched her hand into the air as a sign saying 'ready for anything'. I smiled at my best friend, however I looked behind to find … Barry, I frowned but my eyes were still full of amusement...I think. He was talking to Lucas. Barry was wearing a green button up shirt with some black trousers while Lucas was wearing a white top with a black jacket and jeans. As soon as I looked at Barry it reminded me of that mouldy 'present' he left for me in my draw.

"Not now though, I have to see Barry for a second." I said before pushing past Leona and walking up to Barry. They both instantly looked at me, both their eyes full of amusement. I smiled, his orange eyes watching my moves as I walked up to him.

"Hey Dawn…" Barry started.

"What up?" Lucas finished off.

"Hey Barry, hey Lucas, nothing really" I smiled, I turned my attention to the impatient boy. He looked at me in confusion.

"What you looking at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say, thank you for the present you left in my drawer for the past 3 weeks." I smiled, he chuckled while Lucas stared in confusion.

"Your welcome." he said in between the slight giggles.

"However…I have a present for you…." I grabbed his shoulder and got closer to his orange eyes. His face turned red.

"Yeah, what is it."

"Let's just say it's a 'surprise, surprise'." his face just dropped after that not having a clue what I was talking about.

"Huh?" He said.

"Here's the surprise." I said before he tilted his head, someone was walking past me with a bowl full off chilli. I tripped the person up and he fell over, making the chilli fly through the air. Right onto Barry's face. He screamed in pain And annoyance. He started trembling, he was in the edge of the pool, trying hard not to fall in, Lucas couldn't help but laugh at his face. I walked up to Barry, who was still trying to keep balance. Then I pushed my finger towards his head.

"Here's the second surprise." then I pushed harder, this was enough force to make him fall over and land straight into the pool, making a huge splash. All you could here was laughter all around the area, I turned to Lucas who was on the floor laughing his head off about the whole thing. It was a me and Lucas thing, we always LOVED to tease Barry. Barry soon arose to the surface, spitting out water.

"Woops." I said sarcastically while walking off…

* * *

_Leona's POV_

Oh. My. God. I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the crowd. God that was hilarious, the way he blushed to the way he splashed. Oh dear… Dawn has always been like that. It was definitely a surprise. She started walking up to me, smiling, pleased with her work.

"NOW, we have fun." she said.

"Definitely." I said trying to keep back the laugh. I watched Barry get out the pool, soaking from head to toe with humiliation written all over him, with a small font of anger. He looked at Dawn, with daggers in his eyes. When he was angry and frustrated, you could NEVER get tired of it.

"I'M FINING YOU ONE MILLION POKE DOLLORS DAWN BERLITZ." He shouted from the far end. Me and Dawn had put our hands over our mouths to make sure we didn't scream then laugh. Barry always did that…fining people. Didn't he have anything better to do?

"In your dreams _Damion._" Dawn replied. With this he was in rage, he _hated _being called _Damion._

"Call me that one more time!" he shouted.

"DAMION DAMION!" I shouted at him, laughing afterwards. He was definitely on steam.

"Man we are so cruel to him." I whispered to Dawn.

"We really are." she replied. We turned and walked to the buffet table… While walking we could hear foot steps, getting closer to us, we turned to meet Barry's unintelligent eyes again, still soaked and I sighed.

"Hey Dawn I am sorry…. Here I'll give you hug." he said, before walking to Dawn. She started stepping back.

"I'll pass _Damion,_ I'm not an idiot." she said, giggling.

"No no just give me a BIG bear hug." he said before running for her. With that the chase was on. Both of them running around the place like two wild people. I sweat dropped when Dawn jumped over the table while Barry just ran into it. I hope I don't have to clean that up…

* * *

_Kenny's POV_

Gary was NO help. He just grabbed what was left of the sausages and ran. I couldn't help but laugh at Dawn and Barry, but I had to admit, when they chucked over the table. I screamed 'YOU BETTER CLEAN THAT UP'. I chuckled and then started making the burgers. I don't think having a barbeque with wild people was the best birthday plan. Next time, we're just going to a movie.

"Heads up!" I heard someone scream, before I turned to see a ball flying straight for me. I dropped the meat patty on the floor and caught the ball in my hands. I looked up angrily to find Lucas putting his hand up in surrender,

"My bad…" he said before I chucked it to him.

"Yeah your bad, you're gonna have to eat that meat patty on the floor now." I snickered. He sweat dropped.

"I'll skip dinner today." he said before throwing the ball back and forth with Leona. LEONA! I dropped the patty again, disbelief swept through me. _What the.. _What's she doing _here? _Well this is a party and I did invite her to come along. Oh dear. I bet she's gonna tell EVERYONE about the incident now… or was she, she didn't look like she was bothered at all. Just as happy as ever I guess. Smiling bubbly (not as bubbly as Dawn's but still). I sighed. Well at least she was keeping that beak shut…for now anyway. Today I just wanted some fun. I around, ignoring that my ex - girlfriend was here. I could see Barry again, looking around in confusion. I could see why. I couldn't see Dawn _anywhere._I laughed to myself probably hiding from the blonde 'chilli monster'. I chuckled again. Everyone was having a good time. The quicker I get these burgers done. The quicker I can join them all.

"Hey Kenny." I heard a voice, I turned to find, Leona. I dropped the patty again (man the patty was abused).

"H-hey L-Leona." I stuttered, man, this was so uncool.

"We need to talk." she frowned, and so did I.

"Sure." she grabbed my arm and hacked me inside. This can't be good. We both ran upstairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Okay I have decided…" she said instantly.

"Decided what." I said in confusion.

"I'm NOT getting rid of the baby." she said, clutching my stomach.

"WHAT! You have to! No way, you are going to get rid of it."

"HEY I'm the mum here, and I say we keep it."

"Who said anything about _we?_ This isn't my problem." I frowned.

"Of course it is, YOU are the one who made ME pregnant!" she screamed. I looked towards the window. It was open. I could see someone's head poking through it, I chuckled then frowned at the blunettes efforts in trying to keep up with us.

"NOSEY!" I shouted at her. She giggled and then put her hands up.

"Okay okay, jeez I'm going." Dawn said, I ran up to the window and shut it and put the blinds down, sighing to myself.

_

* * *

_

Dawn's POV

"Well, that was rude." I frowned.

This is not what I had in mind. Spying slash hiding in a tree…on a Friday night when a huge party was going on. There is NO way I will let Barry get THIS top covered in chilli. No way I say. I held onto the branch of the tree, gripping it tightly. Oh dear. I could see Barry had given up on the 'bear hug' and was walking to a table. There were alcoholic drinks on the table. I could tell he was going to get drunk, easily. I sighed, I know Kenny's an idiot, but he can't be stupid enough to give out alcoholic drinks in a part full of 16 and 17 year olds. Or it could have been Gary, nah. I got down from the tree, brushing myself off. I looked forward. Yep, he was already getting drunk. He could drink FAST. I guess I should go there and stop him, however, making a joke out of himself should be a laugh. Yes, I was mean…it's a gift. I chuckled.

"Barry, lay off the drinks will ya?" Lucas insisted with worry.

"Yeah dude, don't hurt yourself." Gary said.

It looked like the three were hitting off. They looked like they had known each other for ages. Just like how I felt with Ash…I shock my head. Get over it Dawn. Before you knew it the two boys were holding the blonde one. In a head lock.

"ONE MORE JUST ONE MORE!" he shouted.

"NO!" Both Gary and Lucas said in unison. I walked up to them and grabbed the wine bottle in Barry's hand. He was holding onto it like it was his life.

"Barry, release." I said while trying to pull the bottle off him. He shook his head rapidly.

"OK, you give me no choice." I put my fingers up and stared wiggling them. Then I dashed for Barry and started tickling.

"NO STOP!" He said in between the pain of the giggles. Then he dropped the bottle on the floor and with a smash, it was broken in pieces.

"That was easy." I said before he ran back to the table. I grabbed his shirt, making sure he stayed away from the table holding the problem to it all. Lucas grabbed the shirt too, along with Gary.

"Barry, stop will ya?" Lucas shouted before he yanked the addicted boy backwards and onto the floor.

"I think we better get the drinks out of here." Gary said sweat dropping.

"Ya think? I said before we both ran to the table holding the drinks in our hands and taking them inside.

"Wow, that was some drama, better start writing that down." I giggled at his quote then we both laid the bottles on the table. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what Gary had been through…

"Sorry Gary, who knew Barry was like that?" I said, he frowned at me.

"What you mean? Not your fault, it's Kenny's for putting them out there." he said, turning his frown into a smile. I smiled back, still feeling guilty.

"Where is Kenny?" he asked me.

"I dunno." I replied looking around.

"Wasn't he just cooking, I mean _dropping _patties on the ground a minute ago." He said, grinning, I giggled.

"Yeah, I know right? He should have gotten a professional to make the food for him." I insisted. Gary laughed.

"Yeah, I dunno about you but I'm gonna skip dinner, don't wanna get ill." I giggled again and nodded my head in agreement. Suddenly something occurred to me…how would I know what Ash looked like? I looked to Gary, he knew Ash, so I might as well talk to him about it.

"Um Gary?" I called for him. He smiled at me.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you know Ash .. Right?" he grinned at my question.

"Sure do."

"Well, you know, when I was on my way here, he kinda called me." Gary's eyes widened, showing a bit of confusion.

"How did he…" he started.

"I grabbed Kenny's phone by accident." I finished off. Gary chuckled.

"Of course, continue."

"I just wanted to know, what does he look like?" I asked,

"Why you wanna know." he smirked. I tilted my head.

"Why _wouldn't _I want to know, I wanna know who the guy I was talking to for the past few hours looks like." I said, I don't know why, but I felt my face turning red. Why was I turning red? I looked to him, a smirk came across his face.

"Ahh, I see."

"So…" I said, waiting to ear what he says.

"OK, the deal is, if I tell you what he looks like, you have to go on a date with him." he grinned. My eyes widened.

* * *

_Gary's POV_

Her face was priceless when I said that. I couldn't help but grin, I tried so hard to make sure I didn't let out a chuckle.

"W-what? T-that m-makes NO sense." she stuttered, blushing ferociously now, this was it, Ash was going to get a girl in Sinnoh, no matter what, even if I have to force someone to go with him. He should thank me for getting a chick like Dawn to go out with him, hell, I should have said, she should date ME if I told her, but that's not fair.

"Or you can go on your whole life without knowing what he looks like." I added. I snickered while she frowned.

"T-this is l-like… blackmail." she stuttered, crossing her arms and looking at me with those perfect blue eyes. I turned red.

"Hey, yes or no?" I asked. She frowned even harder.

"Fine." she said. I smiled.

"Okay… Ash has black hair, messy may I just say…he is curious and adventurous, he has a Pikachu that used to zap him all the time, which I used to enjoy," she giggled at all of this, "He is reckless too, but don't let his looks fool you, he means well in what he does. In Kanto, he's like a hero, especially to Pallet Town. The things you hear him do are amazing. He's unique, I guess, he has a heart of gold and full of kindness… Very full of himself at times, but heck that's what guys do." I smiled, happy that I sai the right things to her.

"Thanks Gary." she said, she sighed in relief. I'm sure she was happy to get that off her chest. Suddenly we both heard a kind of scream outside. With that, we both looked at each other in worry and ran outside to look up.

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

I stood there to look at the crowd, who were all staring upwards. I ran, next to Andrew and looked up. My heart sank. I saw a small Starly, it was stuck, it's body had gotten stuck in the pipe, how the hell did that happen, I don't know, but I needed to do something.

"Somebody get a ladder!" someone screamed, Lucas instantly rushed out of sight. A few minutes later he came back, dragging a ladder. He was struggling, it was one bloody long ladder, where'd he get it from? No one was helping him, which was a surprise, since Barry always was with him. I looked around, I saw a drunk Barry, talking to a tree… he was loosing it. I ran up to Lucas and helped him raise the ladder up. I looked the porch door to find Leona and Kenny, Leona looked horrified while Kenny looked cluelessly at me.

"What's going on?" he asked

"A Starly has gotten stuck in a pipe." I said, Kenny backed up with a worried face on.

"Okay, who's going up to save it?" Lucas shouted, we all looked up…the house had around 4 floors… yeah I knew everyone's answer.

"Not me!" they all shouted. I looked up while my heart sank in worry and sadness. I could hear the Starly cry for help…

"I'll do it!" I shouted before I ran to the ladder and started climbing up.

"DAWN BE CAREFUL!"

"Don't look down!" I heard different verities of pep talks and warnings. It was helping a lot, since I wasn't going to look down. No way, I kept telling myself that, _don't look down Dawn, don't look down… _Which I didn't I had gone past to floors, I could feel the air around me getting tense. One more floor, I past Kenny's window then past the small attic one. I then found myself, my eyes gazing at the drainage pipe, suddenly a gust flew by and I lost balance but managed to stay on.

"GOD WHAT'S THAT SMELL!?" I shouted yet questioned, while clutching my nose. It must have been the gunk in the pipes. It smelt like… you know what I don't even have the proper words for it. I could see the small Starly, it's foot was stuck, not the whole thing. I sighed in relief, it would be too hard. _Awww_, it looked so scared and … lonely.

"Hey buddy." I whispered to it, it looked up, frightened and tearing up. I smiled.

"Hey honey no need to worry I'll get you out." I don't know how but I managed to sit _on _the pipes, reaching out of the small creature, which was calming down. It could tell I was hear to help. I eyes carefully at the position the foot was in. I held the foot tight, making sure it couldn't feel the pain. I heard it's cries and started shushing it.

"Calm down sweetie," I said, it was slipping out easily, "There." it was out, it had a small cut, but the Starly will live. It fluttered off. I waved goodbye, I could hear cheering from the ground, I looked down…that was a big mistake. My eyes started going blury, was I really that high? They were like the size of an cockroches from where I was… oh man… I stepped onto the top of the ladder again, but my hands were holding the pipes…

* * *

_Leona's POV_

I was horrified but relieved that she was safe, the same with the Starly…I wish I hadn't said safe. I saw Barry, being his drunk self, but he as dancing…with the bottle of wine? We all sweat dropped at the sight, but none of us took notice of the direction he was dancing in…. I finally realised.

"BARRY LOOK OUT!" I screamed, but it was too late, his body pushed itself against the ladder and with that the ladder started falling I looked up to find Dawn's face in shock and alarm. The ladder fell and she was stuck, hanging onto the drain pipe.

"DAWN!" I heard Kenny scream, his eyes full of worry and shock over what just happened. Who wasn't giving Dawn that look? She was screaming, help, but no one could.

"Hang on tight Dawn!" Lucas shouted.

"Jeez if only I had thought of that!" she shouted sarcastically.

"NO TIME FOR BEING COCKY!" Kenny shouted beside me.

"Kenny's right Dawn!" I shouted. Oh my god…she was slipping…

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

I was…. Slipping. No no no! Second by second, my fingers were slipping of, I tucked legs in.

"DAWN!!" I heard them all shout. This was is, there was no way anyone would be able to catch me. One arm swung down, and the other was hanging on tight, there was no way I would be able to hang on…

"Dawn let go!" Someone shouted , I didn't know who it was, the voice was familiar, too familiar, where had I heard it before? I needed to trust _someone._

"Okay…" I started tearing up, I some what felt like the Starly, stuck with only my thoughts, I needed to trust this person. If I died, I would be happy cause I did it the right way, helping a Pokemon out, that's all I want to do, help, trust and have a little bit of luck. I relaxed, letting my hands slip, closing my eyes, shut tight, I was almost there…

"CATCH MEEE!" I screamed before I was completely off the pipe and now, I was falling and falling… dear god please let some one catch me…

* * *

**Barry: WOO I'm in the story!**

**Dawn: Yeah as the guy who almost kill me.**

**Lucas: I'm in the story too**

**Me: Yeah but not too long, you are in like the beginning of the next chapter then you go bye bye**

**Barry: Oh man.**

**Lucas: No fair!**

**Me: No need to worry, I'm thinking of making a story with Dawn and Lucas so Lucas will be back and obviously when Lucas is here, Barry is too.**

**Barry and Lucas: YAYYYY**

**Dawn: You know what? Kenny plus a tux equals laughter for life**

**Ash: HAHAHA, nice sum. **

**Kenny: Quiet fool!**

**Gary:.. No comment..**

**Me: Wow that's new from Gary**

**Dawn: Don't forget the tux!**

**Kenny: ZIP IT**

**Me: *smiles* Yes and the tux…**

**Dawn: Can you make him wear a tux next time?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Kenny: Can you make Dawn have a huge bad hair day and during that day she will have to wear a bag over her head.**

**Dawn: HEY! *slaps the cocky boy***

**Me: *sigh***

**Ash: What's gonna happen next?**

**Me: Why should I tell you?**

**Ash: Well, I'm one of the main characters in this story, because of me, you have over 1,000 hits for this story this month …**

**Dawn: HEY!**

**Ash: AND cause of Dawn, also you haven't even updated till now. **

**Gary: Hey, if it wasn't for me no one would comment on my stupidity, everyone loves comedy and I bring it to the story.**

**Lucas: I have to agree with Gary there…**

**Ash: Oh be quiet… I brought a bit of comedy too, when getting beat by an old lady…**

**Me: Which reminds me… Ash, I want you to meet an old friend…**

**Old Lady: HEY YOU! (waving her bag around) we have some unfinished business!**

**Ash: AHHHH! (Runs away)**

**Old Lady: Get back here!! (Runs after him)**

**Dawn: Look at my grandma go.**

**Gary: Akira you are so horrible**

**Me: I know *smiles* **

**Kenny: HEY what do I bring?**

**Dawn: Nothing (smiles)**

**Kenny: Can't believe I have a crush on **_**you**_

**Dawn: (puts halo on)**

**Me: Would any of our readers like to tell us the answer to that question? The 'What does Kenny bring to the story' one. **

**Gary: So who is eager to see if Dawn dies or lives?**

**Everyone: MEEEEE**

**Me: Well, your gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Which is the last chapter of our little adventure.**

**Everyone: AWWW**

**Kenny: I obviously caught her!**

**Dawn: Please, you are so uncoordinated , you can't even catch an orange let alone catch me…**

**(Kenny and Dawn argue in the background)**

**Gary and Me: *sigh and sweat drop* Here they go….**

**P.s: I won't be here from Tuesday, I'll be going on my dream holiday to Fuerteventura! Gonna update as many stories as I can in the next two days so it will cover my absence, see y'all later! Please Review while I'm gone! **


	7. Chapter 7: Catch Of A Life Time

**Me: HEY PEEPS WHAT'S UP?? Lolz, looks like this is the last chapter of this incredible..**

**Ash: And painful… *rubbing arm from yesterday***

**Me: Adventure.**

**Everyone: Awww**

**Dawn: Hey, no need to worry!**

**Gary: Akira WILL be coming back with a whole new story…maybe.**

**Me: Actually…**

**Barry: AND SHE CAN WRITE A STORY ABOUT ME!**

**Me: Well….**

**Lucas: And me!!**

**Paul: And hopefully one of me!**

**Ash: Where did you come from?**

**Kenny: Yeah I don't remember **_**you **_**in this story**

**Paul: WAIT which story am I in at the moment?**

**Dawn: Just My Luck… Ash and Dawn story, Pearlshipping, remember?**

**Paul: *blushes* wrong story… I'm out of here. *walks off***

**Everyone: *Sweat drops***

**Me: As I was saying, I'm thinking of maybe taking a break…**

**Everyone: YOU WHAT!!**

**Ash: But…what about 'That's Why'?**

**Dawn: And 'Six Steps and Me'?**

**Gary: And 'The Secret'?**

**Me: Yeah I am working on them… but remember this year is REALLY important for me, I am doing my ICT GCSE plus I am picking my GCSE subjects too. **

**Kenny: Well that sucks.**

**Dawn: It sure does.**

**Me: Sorry, but I will try in between times to get started and all that.**

**Ash: Okay Akira, we understand.**

**Dawn: Yeah we do, its not like you can do this your WHOLE LIFE! **

**Me: *nods* Anyway, shall we get started??**

**Everyone: Yeah!!!**

**Gary: Where did we leave off?**

**Me: Hmm, OH when Ash was on his way back and when Dawn was falling off the roof of Kenny's house after saving a Starly. **

**Lucas: All because of Barry… *everyone looks at Barry***

**Barry:…. I was drunk**

**Everyone: *drops anime style***

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

_I was almost there…_

"_CATCH MEEE!" I screamed before I was completely off the pipe and now, I was falling and falling… dear god please let some one catch me… _

Falling and falling, all I could think about was falling. Please, for Arceus' sake, someone catch me… A few seconds later, I thought…I was dead, I was scared to open my eyes, to find if I was alive or in heaven. It's a scary feeling you know… to knowif you're alive or dead. It is…strange. I was shaking, the noise was at it's lowest. I suddenly found out, I was on my front, on something hard…I guess, yet soft, I felt scruffy fabric. If I was really dead…. How come I can feel this. Shouldn't I be on the concrete in Kenny's garden. Either it had been covered, or I must have fallen on someone … or something, which I highly doubt. The noise around me was getting louder, and louder, I could hear shouting and even whispers if you listened carefully.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone say. I flickered my eye lids lightly, before closing them again.

"I…I think s-she just b-blinked." someone else said.

"She's alive!" I recognised that scream, Leona….

"Thank Arceus!" Kenny sighed in relief. This time…I knew I was definitely alive.

"Hey you okay dude?" excuse me I'm a girl…. Wait…

"If he wasn't there, she would have gone 'splat'." Lucas's voice said, typical Lucas, I felt like rolling my eyes. I started flickering my eyes again…who caught me? My eyes were fully open, I blinked a few more times, looking left to right, blinks again and I looked ahead. A pair of gorgeous brown eyes were staring at me, sinking into me….they were…wonderful, at that thought I blushed, holding one on my hands to my reddening cheek. I felt my hands on the concrete and pushed myself up slightly, so I could get a look at my hero. Pushing myself upwards, I saw him.

"Hey beautiful." he cheekily said, I giggled. Where have I heard that voice before?

"Hey handsome." I replied. He chuckled.

"I guess this wasn't what I planned by meeting you, but hey, it's new." he insisted. My eyes widened.

"Ahh, so this is my mysterious friend." I whispered. He put his head back and chuckled and I rested my hand on his chest.

"Yeah, I guess so," he stared deeply into me, you could tell, "Wow, you're even more beautiful in person…" I blushed. I'm guessing, this was a good thing…

* * *

_Ash's POV_

Staring into those perfect blue eyes, I remained silent for a few seconds, wow, I was glad I caught her. I knew as soon as I walked through the door that something was going to happen, as soon as I was on the porch, I heard screaming and shouting, I remember it clearly,

_Flashback:_

_I guessed a house with screaming girls and shouting boys had to be Kenny's house, just had to be. I ran up to the door, the front door was open, knowing Kenny to invite the whole world into his house. I shook my head, ignoring the fact that Kenny was stupid enough to leave it open, before running inside and outside. Know you would expect me to gasp at the sight of a girl hanging on for dear life on a pipe on top of a house, don't think I didn't, I did (after I gasped at the sight of the food on the table, can you blame me?). After noticing this girl, I knew I had to do something, anything. Or she would go 'splat' on the ground, not much of a party. I ran, as fast as I could. _

"_Let go!" I screamed out, usually, you'd expect people to say 'hold on', but again, this is Ash Ketchum we are speaking of, always do the opposites. Those eyes didn't dare look down, who would look down? Some how, I don't know why, but she…nodded slightly. Any other person would have hesitated, but she didn't, she trusted me. I smiled at the thought before I heard her say, _

"_Okay…"_

_My eyes widened, she was relaxing, I started running to where I thought the girl would end up crash landing and stood under. Finally she was off, screaming,_

"_Catch me!" _

_Obviously I would, try my very hardest. I stepped back a few times, while I was doing that I heard a few screams and gasps. I put my hands out, ready for the catch. Suddenly, I felt my self not in balance and started tripping a bit backwards, but it was a good thing… I felt myself push against someone behind me, who was protesting but I was so caught up in the moment I wasn't listening. With that I felt her body push into me and I fell backwards with her on top. The impact was so painful, but it was a relief to, thank Arceus! However…while stumbling I kinda felt I had fallen on something…_

_End Flashback_

I stared at her again, people must have been thinking 'what's wrong with them?'. What was wrong? Well, what was wrong was…I think I had … fallen in love.

"Gary was right…I was going to find someone special today… and I'm glad I have finally found her," I whispered huskily, "Or caught her, a catch of a life time." she giggled again while putting her head on my chest, before she pushed herself upwards onto me, before placing her lips on mine. Licking her lower lip then kissed her again, she didn't seem to mind at all that a total…well not total, but a boy she barely know was kissing her. It seemed she was caught in the moment too. Feeling her smooth lips, against mine, tasting her cherry lip gloss; it really, really lightened my mood, despite what had happened during the last few hours, which felt like days…

This should have been wrong, I know, but some how, it felt so…right. Sure I don't know her, but, it felt like I had known her for years and years. Like she was my best friend, but more at the same time. I didn't want to part….

"Aww. Isn't this a gorgeous moment?" I heard a mumble under me, we both parted our lips before looking down, I couldn't help but chuckle, " Now will you PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" Gary shouted before pushing us off of his crushed body. Soon I was on top of Dawn, holding her hands down like I was trying t stop her from hitting me, she giggled and blushed at the same time before biting her bottom lip and curling her lips into a smile. I smiled back. I could smell the fresh fragrance in her hair, sweeping through the area along with her lips just staring at me, telling me to come closer and kiss her again, although this wasn't the right moment… since we were surrounded by people. I soon realised those lips were gonna be _VERY_ hard to ignore…

"I'm thinking we should get up now." she whispered into my ear, feeling her hot breath.

"Same here." I said while pushing myself upwards and onto my feet, helping her up as I went along, still smiling. I couldn't believe it, I had finally met her, I had finally _found _her, Dawn Berlitz and Ash Ketchum, nice ring to it. Her bubbly smile lit up her eyes, my heart started pounding. I bit my lip this time, unable to take my eyes off her.

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

"You stupid idiot!" we both jumped when we heard the voice, I sweat dropped, looking at Kenny who was having ago at the drunk Barry, "You could have killed her!"

"What?" Barry said confused, still not having a clue of what he was doing or saying. Kenny's face turned red with rage, he curled his hand into a fist. Lucas obviously saw this and put his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Um, well, he almost killed her, he didn't though." he tried hard to calm him down.

"Plus, Ash is finally here." Gary sweat dropped, "The unlucky sod did catch her."

I looked to Ash, my knight in shining (or shaggy) armour. He frowned but that soon turned into a chuckle.

"Hey!" he shouted before grabbing Gary and putting him in a headlock. I couldn't help but laugh.

"But it's true!" Gary said, Ash smile cheekily before gripping him harder.

"Take that back." he threatened.

"Okay! I take it back!" Gary pleaded before finally being realised.

Ash stepped back a few times, "Happy?"

"Very!" Gary said before rubbing his neck.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Kenny screamed at him, I frowned, his face was redder then before, with more rage.

"I've been, um, what was it? Delivering pizzas from Pizza hut." Ash replied, chuckling, I didn't get why he was chuckling, probably a thing between Kenny and him.

"SERIOUSLY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kenny shouted.

"Wow, I thought I told you 'Mr Grinch', I got lost with an old lady, who by the way, would be a very good security guard with that bag of hers." Ash tried to joke around, trying to lighted Kenny's mood, which wasn't helping. Ash's face dropped. Kenny growled.

"Okay, let me start again, I got lost with this old lady, then when I finally came into town some girls started flirting with me, that's when I found out I was travelling with Dawn's grandmother…"

I gasped at that, "You met my grandma!"

"HE SURE DID!" I heard a shout from behind, everyone turned and stepped aside to find my grandmother coming through. I looked in horror, she frowned at me. Crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground.

"U-um, h-hi gran gran." I said, yeah 'gran gran' is what I called her, don't ask, I just do, get it?

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING HANGING OFF A ROOF TOP!" she screamed. I jumped back from shock an rubbed my head,

"Well,"

"Can we save this for later?" Kenny said from out of the blue. We fell silent, while Ash went on with his story.

"Anyway, that happened, so Super 'gran gran'," he cheekily smiled at me, flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes, "came to the rescue and stopped them before they kissed me to death, then we came to a road and Grandm here didn't know which way to go, I gave up hope before hearing your party music and ran down the street and found your house. Next thing you know, Dawn is dangling off a roof and I come and save her, done." he finished. Kenny sighed.

"Oh no, you didn't just do that, you saved her then you _kissed _her." he suddenly burst with rage, what was his problem? Ash's eyebrow rose.

"What's your problem?" Ash asked, frowning.

"Whats the problem, I'll tell ya what the problem is, I stand there and find my friend is kissing my crush! AND THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER!" Ash was stunned and stepped back as soon as Kenny said crush. I frowned. Not liking the way he was treating Ash. I stepped forward and decided it was my turn to say my opinion.

"Kenny, excuse me but I told you years ago and I'm gonna tell you know, it will _never ever _work out between us, get that into your head!" I shouted at him. He grabbed my shoulders.

"You think that, but I don't, for the last few years, I have been dropping hints everywhere that I really like you! Why don't you like me?" he asked me, I frowned harder, he clutched his hands tighter on my shoulders, Ash could see this, he pulled Kenny away from me. I rubbed my shoulder, which was in pain.

"I can answer that for her." we all turned, Leona was standing there, a smirk crossed her face, something told me, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Okay then shoot." Kenny said, allowing hr to speak, which was not a very good idea.

"She is probably afraid cause she thinks yo might do what you did to me…" oh dear…she wasn't…she wouldn't, but she did,

"That you would get her pregnant, like you did with me." she finished before walking off. Kenny stood there, stunned by what she said. Gary's jaw (with Barry's and Lucas's) dropped instantly before everyone turned to Kenny. He rubbed his head in worry.

"She m-must of h-had a lot to drink." he said. Everyone frowned.

"Dude I knew you were stupid, but not THAT stupid." Lucas said.

"SO THAT WAS THE SECRET YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME!" Gary shouted then looked at me with a smirk, I smiled at him, nodding at the same time. Ash came up from behind and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, smiling at the boy with raven hair.

"There's more.." I muttered, I looked to Ash again, winking, telling him he should finish off. Everyone's ears were on us.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"After finding out he got Leona pregnant, he dumped her." I said gasps of shocks and faces with frowns went around, all of them pointed to Kenny, who sweat dropped.

"How did you know Ash?" Kenny frowned at his 'friend'. Everyone looked back to me, then I looked at Dawn, she giggled. Kenny looked at her, cluelessly. After calming her giggles she said,

"Hey you know I could keep my mouth shut."

Instantly his jaw opened, while others laughed at my excuse, she blushed rubbing my head.

"Okay young man." I turned to find Dawn's crazy grandma, swinging her bag around…oh dear… "You have 10 seconds to run, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." she started counting, staring evilly at Kenny. Kenny hesitated, before running off with only a few seconds left.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 I'M GONNA GET YA!" She shouted before swinging her bag around and running after the red head. All of us sweat dropped.

"Well…doesn't look like this party is going to go on any longer." Gary said. I nodded and clapped my hands together.

"Okay people, shall we clean up?" with that everyone zoomed out of the garden, some even jumped over the fence, some ran out the front door, as long as they got out they didn't care if they got hurt. Soon there were only a few people there. I looked at the radiant Dawn, staring at me.

"Typical." I said. She chuckled, I grabbed her hand and swung her into me, her hand on my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist, I grinned cheekily at her, while she smirked back before I pulled her in for a kiss. With that, her hands went up my back and went through my locks of thick black hair, which seriously turned me on. I almost lifted her off the floor, pulling her up then down again, one of her hands were on my shoulders. It dawned on me…I had never kissed a girl before, especially a beautiful, slim one. Well, I think Dawn was the only one I had seen with that appearance. I moaned as she pressed into me harder, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had done this before, with her looks, any boy would want her. I sneakily slipped my hand up from her waist to cup her soft cheek. I heard footsteps behind. I parted before swiftly turning around, grabbing two boys collars, they looked at me, grinning innocently at me, I shook my head.

"You two ain't going anywhere." Dawn put her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulders, I enjoyed her touch against me… don't ask. They turned to stare at me. I saw Gary behind them.

"Hey my names Barry and this is Lucas." the blonde one said before pointing to his friend, who must have been nice to meet you, he put his hand out, I took it and shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, now…" I said, reached my hand out backwards…. I felt a smooth long object against my finger tips, I grabbed it and shoved it in Barry's chest.

"You get sweeping." I said, he frowned at me and angrily went into the house, I stared at the other boy, who saluted me. I grinned.

"READY SIR!" He shouted. I pushed his hand down before giving him a mop. Gary grinned. I stared at him and smirked.

"You can wipe the windows…. All of them." his jaw dropped at my suggestion. He frowned and walked off. I heard a giggled behind me, I turned to find Dawn covering her mouth up. I pulled her in again.

"Don't think you are getting away with anything, you are going to sweep the porch." her face dropped and one of her cheeks went up in a balloon before frowning.

"Fine then, but what are you doing?" she said.

"Nothing…." I said chuckling, she chuckled sarcastically before pushing a broom into my chest. Man that hurt….

"You are gonna help Barry sweep the house, so GET!" she pushed me forward until I got into the house.

"Fine fine…."

* * *

_Dawn's POV (Years later) Dawn's age: 22 Ash's age: 23_

Obviously after the party I had invited Ash and Gary to come to my house to sleep over. They agreed. Thing was as soon as I walked through the doors with them, my mum started asking me a million questions, one of the was 'Is he your boyfriend'. I remember blushing at it, I don't think kissing a boy on the lips makes them officially your boyfriend… however, it seemed like that to Ash, I remember him saying:

"_I sure am Mrs Berlitz, I have to be one of the luckiest men in the world."_

I chuckled at the memory, I also remember him pulling me into a kiss before Gary said:

"_I think I'm gonna be sick…"_

We both slapped him when he said that. My mum was teasing me, but she was also annoyed that I barely knew this guy. It was true, I only met him today. So me and him agreed we would date for the next few weeks, and you know what? It went fantastic!

All our dates were either at a fancy restaurant, a walk in the park or a nice walk on the beach. At one point we both went on a full trip around Sinnoh, at one point we even went to Kanto to see his mum. Delia I think. She was fantastic! A great women in deed, I loved her remarks when Ash was off to work, she would say 'DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR'! The first time I heard her say that I laughed until I fell off my chair, before Ash came and did 'raspberries' on my neck and kissed me saying 'you better not say that EVER'. I remember nodding at him, agreeing I wouldn't say anything. Kenny? Oh my god, after my grandmother had almost killed him, his reputation went down the drain! Although he was still a party animal and didn't really get a date. Lucas and Barry still hold the 'force us to do house cleaning' against Ash. However they HAD to help at some point, Barry did owe me. Leona? She had the child, a beautiful baby boy, with eyes like hers but hair like Kenny's. You could tell it was their child. Kenny had excepted defeat from Leona's constant nagging and helped her out with their child, to our surprised, he LOVED having a son, sure his mum had a spaz attack from finding out, along with Leona's mum and dad but they just admitted that they were happy for the two. How did I ever find a great catch like Ash Ketchum, handsome, brave, independent, loving…..caring…. So many things….

Lets see if we can put this in order…I giggled to myself.

We dated, we fought, we dated _more_, we hugged, we loved, we helped, we shared, we cared, we dated, we _kissed…_I chuckled at that, but on with this, we hugged, we loved, we shared, he…proposed… I blushed, remembering the day clearly.

_Flashback:_

"_Dawn I need to tell you something, more like, ask you something." My eyebrow rose at him, but nodded and smiled at the black haired boy. He took my hand, and dragged me off somewhere, at the moment we were on a date, in the beautiful gardens of Floaroma Town. A new centre had opened up, full of exotic flowers and beautiful fountains and waterfalls. They were so stunning that Ash insisted we should go there. I remember that he slapped his hands over my eyes._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted yet giggled in between, he chuckled. He put his mouth to my ear, it tickled a bit, feeling his hot breath, but it also turned me on. _

"_You know that competition," we started walking slowly forward, "that you can design part of the area…" I nodded._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Well…"we came to a halt, "Check this out." he took his hands off my eyes and then I saw it… I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. It had to be the most beautiful ting I had ever seen… I looked around, gates were everywhere around the area and vines were growing around the gate bars. A beautiful water feature was in the corner, with rocks and stones making it, building a shape to it. There were flower beds all around the edges, grass was everywhere, along with a few statues of Pokemon. I looked to another corner, there was another water feature. A statue of a women riding a Milotic and water coming out of the Milotic's mouth, some how…the curves on the Milotic to make it's scales, were glowing. Starlys rested in the trees with cute Burmy's too. Buneary were jumping around. Pikachu, my little friend was pointing to the Women riding the Milotic again, suddenly I realised why._

"_Is that me?" I gasped, taking a step forward to it. _

"_Yup!" he agreed before grabbing my hand and swirling me in for a kiss, suddenly he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a sketch, I gasped again…it was MY sketch, the one I did years ago but never entered._

"_I won the contest and they built this!" he waved his hand around the garden again, showing me different things. I felt tears of joy escaping, but I rubbed my eyes, trying not to let anymore out. He hugged me tight, feeling his body against me, comforting me. _

"_Thank you…"_

"_Do you know what I called this garden?" he said, I looked up to him, whipping my eyes, _

"_What?" I asked._

"_Dawn's Meadow, for us and us only." he whispered. I cupped my hands together and held them to my mouth. I reached up to kiss him on the cheek, before he pulled me in for another hug. He whispered something to me,_

"_There is something else I wanna ask you." he said, he pushed me forward a bit. I stared cluelessly at him, I stepped back._

"_Okay shoot." I said, giggling before putting my hands together. He got down on one knee and looked at me with those brown eyes of his, _

"_Will you marry me?" He pulled out a velvet box and then opened it, showing a dazzling diamond ring. I gasped (again), mixed emotions swept in, from happy to shock. Putting my hands towards my heart, I listened to my heart…I always followed my heart…and I knew what to say…_

"_Yes Ash Ketchum, I will marry you." I grinned, I held my left hand out, he took out the ring, dropping the box to the floor and then placed it on my finger (next to my pinkie). He got up, I felt more tears of joy coming out to show how much this moment meant to me… he brought me in for a kiss, a passionate, romantic one, feeling his lips against mine, brushing his tongue against my lip before putting it back into my mouth, exploring it. His fingers went up my back and my fingers ran into his hair, all of these actions gave me the shivers, but it was always worth it Lights came on and flashed around, Pokemon cheered and some cried at the sight. I pulled away and looked away. I looked at him, grinning yet questioning…_

"_Hey I had enough to add the lights in." I giggled at his excuse, before kissing him again…_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

_Ash's POV_

It had actually been two years since we had gotten married, I looked at my wife, who was calculating the bills on the dinning room table. She looked back to me, waving her hand. Pikachu ran up my shoulders and looked at Dawn. Him and Dawn had gotten so close. We had gotten a condo in Sunyshore City, we loved to be near the beach, that's one of the things we found out about eachother, we both loved the beach and the sunset. We were made for each other, I could feel it. Being with her made me feel like I was meant to be hers, forever, no matter what happened, we would stand up for each other, tell each other right from wrong, love each other…always…. Going back to the events that happened years ago, I chuckled at all of the conversations we had, including when I got stuck in the forest with Dawn's grandmother (who had past away a year ago). I remember what her grandmother said to me before she passed on.

"_Look after my baby girl, both of them, my Dawn loves you so much and I can tell you love her too. I remembered I had to tell you something, you had to be the best thing that happened to Dawn…and me. I always remember the day you got lost with silly old me, once you think about it, it was only like…5 years ago…my maths a little rusty don't blame me, anyway, I never said sorry for all those times I hit you with my bag. Please son, make my grand daughter as happy as she could every be, don't leave her, don't hurt her, I don't want to see her hurt again…I want to remember those beautiful eyes of hers in heaven. You keep her safe, you make her life wonderful for me. So…I want you to know, don't forget all those times you had with her, don't forget to remember her…don't let anyone get in the way of your love…see you on the other side…sonny boy…"_

A tear slipped down my face, I had managed to keep gran gran's promise to far… and I promise I will keep it till I die. I loved Dawn so much…there is no way I would let her go. I giggled at the time I met her, how lucky was I, Ash Ketchum to find a beautiful, graceful, confident, brave girl like Dawn? It was…Just my Luck

Just _our _Luck…

* * *

**Me: WOOOOOOOO I AM FINISHED WITH THIS STORY!!! YAYY lol I just managed to complete this before I went on holiday, so I'll be expecting reviews! Please, spread the word around about this story to people you know. Tell them to review and put their thoughts down, it would mean so much to me…also, tell them, if they don't have an account, they can still review! Again it would mean a lot to me, if there are mistakes, I will edit, I was in a rush :D. **

**Dawn: I loved the ending.**

**Ash : Not as much as I love you… **

**Gary: OK, Akira does NOT own Pokemon, no sueing is needed.**

**Me: Now you say it…BYE! See y'all!**


	8. AN: Thank You

**Hey guys, this is NOT another chapter. I'm sorry! I just really wanted to say thank you to all of you who read my stories! It has been such a pleasure writting this story and I am so happy that so many of you have enjoyed this story! I proomise you I will write more one shots and stories like this int he future, but I may not write them just yet since this is an important year for me, including a very busy one. Here are some of the one shots I am working on, along with a few stories, if anyone is new to reading my stories, I highly recommend you reading this so you know whats coming up and what to look forward to. **

**Date Line - part of 'Pokemon On Deck: Pearlshipping'** , **some people know of 'Movie Magic'. Now it has turned into a collection of stories, using 'Suite Life On Deck' as a base idea. In this, Dawn has won a competition to a lovly ride all around Sinnoh, taking Ash with her and Gary of course. Most characters are coming for the adventure too, e.g. Paul, Misty, Drew etc. Anyway, When Ash finds out about an international date line and a party to celebrate it, he instantly thinks that he should ask Dawn to dance with him and tell her how he feels. However, what happens when time keeps repeating itself on that very night? Is it fate, giving him a chance to get it right with Dawn, or is it something else happening?**

**That's Why - Chapter two - Ash is still going to the past, watching the moments he has with Dawn, will he finally realise what he is missing out on if he goes through with the divorce (kinda like 17 again)**

**The Secret - Chapter 13 - Recently (well not really) on the secret. Dawn finds herself in a play with the one and only Daniel Parker, famous theatre actor (see more about him in Chapter 12). Ash is obviously happy for her, but is finding it hard to cope that she is in the play with Daniel. Although, when he reads a part of the script, he is not very happy with it. Although it's not what he thinks...do Misty and Kenny play a part?**

**Not So Bad - for Ikarishippers! Dawn is travelling alone at the moment and meets Paul and Reggie, once finding out that Paul and Reggie had made a bet that Paul was going to enter a contest, she instantly saw a loop hole and decided to get to know Paul and bit more, lets see what Paul thinks of this...**

**Sound Of Goodbye - Pearlshipping, editting since there were mistakes last time uploaded. Angst story. Ummm...dunno how to explain all I can say is, if you don't like depressing stories, don't read it**

**Living My Dream - gonna be uploaded on 9th October (my b-day), Ash is going back to Sinnoh with Gary and his mum, what happens when he meets his old friend/crush and finds out that for the last 5 years, she had been living his dream? He starts growing envious of the successful girl, will this over strowde (dunno how to spell) his love?**

**Ice Skates Of Glory - When Ash and Dawn find out an Ice Rink is around, what happens when anohter boy called David comes to help Dawn skate and shows obvious hints. Obviously Ash hates this and decides he HAS to do something...**

**Realize - Shinoushipping Lucas x Dawn umm...what does Lucas think about when he meets Dawn again, and finds she is more beautiful and starts to realize, she had always been in love with her, but never took the time...**

**The Six Steps and Me - Chapter 3 - Gary is giving the second (I think) step to Ashy Boy to win Dawn's heart, what will it be this time? **

**Well thats a LOT to look forward to. Obviously, I'm not doing these ALL at the SAME time. It's gonna take a little time, about ... I dunno how long. Realize will be my first story for LucasxDawn. Not So Bad is my second Ikarishipping and then there are LOADS of Pearlshipping stories. **

**Again I want to say a HUGE thank you to y'all for your great support and amazing reviews. I am SOOO happy you have enjoyed my stories so far, andagain, I will NOT let you down. Thanks again and again. If y'all want a preview of one of the stories, just ask, PM me. I'm friendly (when I wanna be which is most of the time). Also, PM me if you wanna put ideas up and would like me to write it, I could even dedicate the story to you personally! Only if you want ;) **


End file.
